TORN APART
by Lore-chan02
Summary: **no mas*** TAITO - YAMICHI - MIROAKI - Satoe Tachikawa pegó el grito en el cielo al ver el nuevo piercing de su hija de tan solo 17 años.Habían discutido una vez más y Mimi Tachikawa le había sacado la lengua fastidiada por su nuevo castigo y el arete en su lengua brilló más que el que ya tenía en el ombligo.
1. Rebeldia

**TORN APART**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Capitulo uno: Rebeldía

.

Satoe Tachikawa pegó el grito en el cielo al ver el nuevo piercing de su hija de tan solo 17 años.

Habían discutido una vez más y Mimi Tachikawa le había sacado la lengua fastidiada por su nuevo castigo y el arete en su lengua brilló más que el que ya tenía en el ombligo. Nuevamente la habían puesto en detención en la preparatorio después de que el director al descubriera fumando descaradamente frente a la sala de profesores.

La mujer creyó que al irse de los Estados Unidos para asentarse en Odaiba, que era una ciudad mucho más tranquila, la haría cambiar. Pero se equivocó rotundamente. Desde que se separó del padre de la muchacha que ésta había tomado una actitud rebelde… primero se pintó el cabello rosado, luego le siguió el cambio de vestimenta a uno demasiado negro y roquero para su gusto, pronto apareció un tatuaje en el inicio de la nuca: una gran flor de loto… más tarde el piercing en el ombligo y ahora remataba el piercing en su lengua.

-¡Te vas a sacar eso en este mismo instante! –gritó siguiéndola a su dormitorio. Mas ella ni siquiera respondió - ¡Mimi te estoy hablando!

Pero la chica de largos cabellos rosados le cerró la puerta en sus narices y en un par de segundos una música estridente comenzó a sonar.

No había caso.

Satoe ya había hecho de todo, castigos severos, la matriculó en un internado pero se escapaba todos los días a fumar y a beber a un parque cercano. Terminaron expulsándola. Hizo eso en dos establecimientos más con la misma suerte… cansada tuvo que inscribirla en la preparatoria de la ciudad o iba a perder otro año.

Le contrató a un profesor particular para que la ayudara a salvar el año, pero ella se encerraba en su habitación bajo llave y maldecía con fuerte palabras si su madre osaba a tocar su puerta. Quizás debió dejarle la custodia a Keisuke Tachikawa, ella no podía controlarla.

Ella no era así, ella cambió de forma drástica desde el momento en que sus progenitores le informaron del divorcio… su padre tenía una familia escondida hace un par de años al otro lado de la ciudad de New York y eso destrozó a Mimi. Ella tenía en un pedestal a Keisuke, lo adoraba con todo su ser…

Su figura paterna se había roto y de la peor forma.

Satoe también había quedado destrozada y su hija no ayudaba en su duelo.

La mujer de ojos oscuros arrastró los pies hasta la cocina aguantándose las lágrimas. Estaba a punto de soltar la toalla y llamar a su ex marido para decirle que él debía hacerse cargo de Mimi. Se apoyó en el mueble de la cocina resignada… ya se cumplirían dos años en Japón y sentía que no avanzaba. Cada cuatro pasos que daba hacia adelante, retrocedía seis.

Tomó su celular desde el bolsillo de su delantal dispuesta a marcar ese número que la llamaba una vez al mes para comunicarle que había depositado en su cuenta cuando vio que su hija pasaba rauda por el pasillo hacia la puerta.

Salió disparada de la cocina pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron sus mechones rosas desapareciendo tras la entrada.

Tenía que actuar.

.

Mimi corrió bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que a esa velocidad su madre nunca podría alcanzarla.

Sonrió triunfal cuando vio la salida del edificio. Esa noche no tenía pensado volver a su casa y sabía perfectamente a donde iría.

.

En esos instantes, Hiroaki Ishida reprendía a su hijo Yamato. Había estado desaparecido por tres días y la única explicación que le dio fue que se estuvo quedando en la casa de su mejor amigo. Pero el olor a alcohol y a marihuana que su aliento y ropa expelía le decían lo contrario. Podría apostar a que estuvo con sus compañeros de esa banda de música que se le había ocurrido formar hace ya un año… desde ese momento todo se volvió una locura entre ambos.

El rubio llegaba tarde, si es que llegaba… vivía en detención en la preparatoria donde había conocido a una chica tanto o más rebelde que él mismo.

Y esa dupla era dinamita.

-¡¿Dónde estabas Yamato?! – Volvió a preguntar perdiendo la paciencia – ¡Tu maldito celular apagado!

El muchacho debido a los efectos de la droga rió y levantando su brazo derecho, en donde se podía apreciar un tatuaje con las iniciales KoD en su antebrazo, le pidió que no siguiera hablando.

-Ya estoy acá… ¿no debería ser suficiente?

-Te juro que voy a meterte a un internado… ¡Sólo causas problemas!

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo – dijo soltando una carcajada.

Hiroaki apretó los puños conteniéndose de hacer algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse y el timbre sonó en el instante preciso en que iba a volver a gritarle a su hijo.

Yamato reaccionó de inmediato y corrió a la puerta.

Tras ella estaba Mimi, al verse ambos jóvenes rieron como si se hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

-Buenas Noches señor Ishida – saludó la pelirosada mordiéndose el labio inferior. Aquella acción provocó un escalofrío en el hombre que desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Me estaban castigando… llegaste justo a tiempo – le dijo Yamato - ¡Voy a salir! – avisó y sin esperar respuesta salió del departamento.

.

Yamato armó un porro y antes de que Mimi alegara ya se lo estaba extendiendo. Estaban en la cima de un juego para niños en un parque cercano. El juego consistía en un domo de cuerdas y Mimi tuvo que sujetarse con cuidado para no caer.

-Debí haberme puesto unos pantalones – masculló inhalando la primera calada. Vestía una corta falda de cuero negro, unos bototos hasta media pantorrilla y una corta camiseta de KoD que el mismo Yamato le había regalado. Pero ella para darle un toque más femenino y más escandaloso a los ojos de su madre la había rajado en la parte superior y le caía por bajo el hombro dejando ver gran parte de su sostén de color uva.

El rubio rió.

-Me hubieras dicho… te habría pasado unos míos – Mimi lo miró enarcando una de sus cejas, no iba a vestir pantalones negros rasgados en la rodilla.

Se quedaron en silencio, intercambiando caladas… distrayéndose con las personas que a esa hora los observaban con mala cara.

-Estoy castigada una vez más – sonrió ella divertida.

-¿Descubrió tu nuevo piercing? – rio su amigo.

Ella le sacó la lengua mostrando la joya.

-Deberías hacerte uno tú también… no duele casi nada.

-No te dolió porque habías fumado marihuana.

-Pues entonces fúmate uno antes de hacértelo.

Rieron como tontos por varios minutos a carcajadas.

-¿También te castigaron a ti? – preguntó Mimi fumándose ahora un cigarro.

-No alcanzó…

-¿Dónde estuviste? … te estuve llamando para que fuéramos donde mis amigos… y

-Estuve con Taichi – interrumpió guiñándole el ojo.

Mimi entendió de inmediato y atinó a negar con la cabeza mientras dibujaba una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

-Te apuesto que lo hiciste tanto que apenas te puedes sentar – le dijo dándole un empujón en hombro.

-¿Celosa? – preguntó levantando una de sus cejas coqueto.

-Antes lo estaba, ahora me da lo mismo… eres tan gay que celos es lo último que puedo sentir en estos momentos.

-Pero aun así quieres besarme – le susurró acercándose a su rostro.

-Que saco con besarte si no se te para ni aunque me tengas desnuda en frente tuyo.

-Pues probemos una vez más…

Yamato la tomó de la nuca y la acercó a sus labios para devorarla en un beso que sabía a la mezcla de tabaco y marihuana. Mimi lo tomó les cuello para acercarlo más y abrió su boca aún más para besarlo profundamente con desenfreno. El beso duró varios minutos y cuando se separaron se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

-No sentiste ni una mierda, ¿cierto?

-Lo siento… Taichi besa mucho mejor – le dijo el rubio– pero tengo que admitir que el piercing le dio su toque especial.

-¡Eres tan gay!... eres un desperdicio, te lo voy a repetir una y otra vez hasta el final de los tiempos.

Yamato se arqueó en una carcajada.

-Habríamos hecho una excelente pareja – suspiró Mimi terminándose el cigarro – los dos tenemos un desastre en nuestras cabezas.

-Yo no te veo tan triste cogiéndote a mi papá… ¿viste la cara que puso cuando le guiñaste el ojo?... debe de creer que no sé nada.

-hablando de eso… ¿vas a llegar hoy a tu casa? O … ¿te iras a gastar con Taichi?

-Me voy donde Taichi… sus padres están de vacaciones junto a Hikari así que tenemos el departamento para nosotros solos.

-Taichi es bisexual ¿Por qué no hacemos algo entretenido los tres? – preguntó Mimi acercándose al cuello de su amigo para morderlo.

-No voy a compartir a mi novio, Mimi. Además tenerte ahí en medio… me distraería… quizás y hasta ni me funcione.

-Eso no tienes cómo saberlo hasta que suceda – la pelirosa volvió a besarlo con pasión, aprovechó la cercanía y deslizó su mano por su entrepierna acariciando su miembro que de a poco comenzaba a reaccionar –…Quizás a ti no te pasan cosas conmigo, pero a él sí.

Yamato esbozó una sonrisa, la tomó de la mano para bajar con cuidado del domo.

Ya estando abajo la introdujo dentro de una especie de cisne gigante donde los niños jugaban a las escondidas. La aprisionó contra la pared del lugar y sin preguntar metió sus manos por debajo de su camiseta agarrando sus senos.

-A ti te gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres, Yamato… un hombre completamente gay no hace esto.

-Ya cállate… estoy probando – le dijo masajeando sus pechos - … y no le encuentro la gracia a decir verdad.

-Proponle a Taichi el trío y te aseguro que le vas a encontrar la gracia.

Yamato se separó finalmente de ella al sentir vibrar su celular.

-Hablando de mi novio – sonrió el rubio mostrándole a su amiga el mensaje que acababa de recibir de él – tengo que irme.

-Eres malvado – la Tachikawa le dio la espalda saliendo del juego – me dejaste hirviendo…

-Mi papá no trabaja hoy… deberías ir a visitarlo. La última vez que te acostaste con él, estuvo tan contento que obvió que llegara gateando al departamento de lo borracho que estaba. Hasta estuve a punto de contarle que era gay.

Mimi tan solo rió.

.

.

Hiroaki iba a acostarse… estaba cansado.

Yamato le había mandado un corto mensaje en donde indicaba que no iba a llegar ese día a dormir. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer para controlar a ese hijo suyo?

Apagó la luz del salón y cuando iba camino al baño el timbre sonó. Se llevó la mano a la frente masajeándosela como si estuviera juntando paciencia. Estaba casi seguro de quien era la persona que estaba allá afuera. Discutió internamente en si ir a abrir o simplemente encerrarse en su dormitorio.

Tener relaciones sexuales con una menor de edad, que además que era amiga de su hijo rebelde no era lo que esperaba a su edad. ¿En qué momento las cosas se le escaparon de las manos y se dejó llevar por el arrebato del momento y por la perfección del cuerpo de esa chica de tan sólo 17 años?

-Sé que estás ahí… - dijo ella tocando el timbre una vez más.

Ishida se acercó a la puerta, mas no la abrió.

-Vete a tu casa, Mimi – respondió y la verdad era que quería abrirle la puerta.

-No me voy a ir… ábreme la puerta Hiroaki.

-Ve por alguien de tu edad…

-Los de mi edad no me follan como tú lo haces.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Nunca debió besarla esa tarde en que la vio llorando en el salón de su departamento, pero ella se desahogó en sus brazos… le contó el divorcio de sus padres, la profunda ira que sintió al saber que Keisuke Tachikawa tenía otra familia y que incluso ella tenía un medio hermano.

No debió haberse acercado tanto a sus labios para besarlos y saborear su boca dulce y salada al mismo tiempo debido a las lágrimas, tampoco debió acostarla sobre el sillón para comenzar a desnudarla y hacerla suya… no debió y ya no debía más.

-Vete a casa, Mimi – insistió.

-Hiroaki… - la chica guardó silencio por un par de segundos antes de gritar a viva voz - ¡Quiero que me lo hagas en este instante!

El hombre abrió la puerta de golpe y la jaló al interior rápidamente.

-¡¿Estás loca?! – Exclamo alarmado - ¿Quieres que me lleven preso o qué?

Mimi rió traviesa apoyándose en la puerta ya cerrada.

-Al menos así me dejaste entrar.

Lo tomó de la camisa y lo atrajo a su cuerpo… un beso llevó a otro… uno tras otro más profundo y más demandante.

Mimi Tachikawa terminó azotándose la espalda contra la pared intermitentemente mientras el padre de su amigo entraba y salía con una habilidad adquirida a través de los años, embestía con esa experiencia y destreza que la joven disfrutó desde el momento en que le entregó su virginidad.

-Más fuerte… más rápido – pidió con la voz entrecortada.

Y no tuvo que repetirlo porque así se lo hicieron.

.

.

.

* * *

 **MAIGAAAD!**

 **Esta historia va con cariño para Mimato bombon kou (Te prometí un trío YAMICHI y se viene) y para LadyMimato. Dos chilenas calentonas igual que yo jajajajaj**

 **Asi que mis watchis se viene, se viene y prometo con todo mi corazón hacer un lemon decente, me veré todas las pornos gays y de trios habidas y por haber para que salga algo bueno :P**

 **Os quiero, os adoro!**

 **PD: descubri que amo, amo, amo el Miroaki (asi decidí llamar a esta wea de mezcla de Mimi y Hiroaki jajajaj) me gusta tanto como el michi y el mimato asi que si saben mas de historias con esta pareja me avisan, me mandan PM, mensajes de humo… etc. Porque encontré la tercera pareja mas bakan de digimon jajajajaj**

 **Sujetate los chitekos Akiyoshi Hongo si me tuvieras de escritora dejaría la pata'! chao con el sorato penca que metieron! Fuera Sorato!**


	2. Niña Caprichosa

**TORN APART**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Capitulo dos: Niña Caprichosa

.

.

La primera vez que Hiroaki Ishida vio a Mimi Tachikawa fue cuando ésta salió corriendo por el pasillo tras salir del despacho del director de la preparatoria, iba acompañado de su hijo mayor que había sido llamado, al igual que la muchacha, a hablar con el director ya que acumulaba más de 10 detenciones en apenas dos meses. La madre de la castaña estaba parada a pocos metros de él y esa fue también la primera vez que conoció a Satoe Tachikawa.

La mujer de cabellos claros se agarraba la blusa a la altura del pecho conteniendo lo que parecían ser lágrimas de frustración.

Cruzaron miradas y se dieron una leve reverencia compartiendo en silencio un sentimiento de fracaso para con sus respectivos hijos. Ambos rebeldes, ambos casi imposibles de controlar.

Se volvieron a encontrar en varias citas en el establecimiento, más de las que ambos quisiesen.

-Es difícil cuando estás sola… cuando estás divorciada. Todo parece irse a negro con demasiada frecuencia – le comentó Satoe una tarde en que Hiroaki la invitó a tomar un café. Ya iba siendo la vez número 9 en que se encontraban – a veces creo que debería haberle dejado la custodia a mi ex marido.

El hombre la miró torciendo una triste sonrisa de consuelo.

Comenzaron a reunirse más seguido de lo que tenía planificado.

Podría hasta decir que el compartir con Satoe las mismas circunstancias los estaban uniendo. Hasta llegó un punto en que esperaba a que Yamato fuese llamado una vez más por el director para topársela… tanto su hijo como Mimi se las arreglaban para siempre ser llamados al mismo tiempo. Como si lo planearan maquiavélicamente en sus mentes.

Quizás ella era la solución a su soledad.

Pero se equivocó… la solución no vino desde ella, sino que específicamente desde su hija.

Mimi tocó su puerta un día viernes en la tarde ya comenzando a oscurecer, enfundada en un juvenil vestido negro tan corto que por un segundo pensó que se trataba de una camiseta. Su cabello rosa se ondeaba ante el viento y era lo que más le había llamado la atención desde el momento que la vio por primera vez.

-¿Está Yamato? – preguntó con mirada altiva y voz caprichosa.

No era la primera vez que la tenía en el umbral de su puerta preguntando por su hijo, como tampoco era la primera vez que tenía que decirle que Yamato no se encontraba y que llevaba varios días sin llegar a casa.

Mimi chasqueó la lengua molesta, su amigo había apagado su celular y ella necesitaba con urgencia desahogarse, decirle que su padre llamó esa tarde para decirle que iría a Japón para las próximas vacaciones con su nueva familia para presentarle a su nuevo hermano, situación que la tenía con los nervios crispados y la angustia atorada en su garganta.

Keisuke Tachikawa había sido todo para ella, era la imagen de padre perfecto… ese padre que te cuidaba, que te regalaba para navidad aquello que más deseabas, el que te abrazaba con cariño después de que el protagonista de la película no se quedaba con la mujer que amaba y ella lloraba de tristeza, el que le regaló su primer par de aretes en forma de estrella bañados en fino oro - los cuales terminaron en poder de su madre porque Mimi no quiso saber nada más de ellos - el que la tomaba de la mano cuando patinaban sobre el hielo en pleno invierno cerca del Central Park. Era todo y de ser todo… pasó a ser nada.

Y lo odió, volcó su ira hacia ese hombre que mintió… que cuando la abrazaba diciéndole que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas viajaba un par de kilómetros y hacia lo mismo con su medio hermano. Ese hombre que destruyó su familia. Ya no existirían más navidades alegres y villancicos que él celebraría encantado con la dulce voz con que su hija cantaba. No más cumpleaños llenos de amor… no más familia…

Todo estaba destrozado. Ella estaba destrozada.

Y no se daba cuenta que su destrucción se estaba llevando consigo a todo aquel que se acercase, no le importaba tener a su madre en vigilia esperando por ella mientras bebía en algún parque en compañía de Yamato, no le importaba llegar bajo los efectos dela marihuana de madrugada y escuchar a Satoe diciéndole que nuevamente estaría castigada. Nada importaba.

Ella fácilmente se escapaba. Ningún internado pudo con ella, ningún severo castigo la hacía salir de su odio interno.

Excepto…

-No sé dónde está – respondió el señor Ishida mirándola preocupado.

Mimi dio media vuelta cruzándose de brazos. Quizás llamaría donde otros amigos a fumarse algún porro o quizás jalar alguna línea que la borrase por varios minutos de la realidad.

Trataría otro día de buscar consuelo en brazos de su amigo.

-Es muy tarde – comentó el padre de Yamato saliendo al pasillo - ¿No crees que es peligroso que andes por la calle a estas horas?

Quiso decirle que su vestimenta podría atraer a personas con muy malas intenciones también, pero las omitió.

Preocupación, eso sintió Mimi desde el señor Ishida y ese sentimiento no la golpeaba desde antes del divorcio de su padres.

Giró sobre sus talones a medida que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Eso quería… eso necesitaba. Que alguien se preocupara por ella, pero no como lo hacía su madre… sino como lo estaba haciendo ese hombre en ese preciso instante.

-Te voy a acompañar a tu casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

Y entró a su departamento lo más probable a buscar alguna chaqueta o algo por el estilo, después de todo la noche estaba helando.

Mimi lo siguió y, sin pedir permiso, entró.

Había estado innumerables veces en ese piso bebiendo y fumando con Yamato cuando sabían que Hiroaki Ishida no llegaría de su trabajo. De hecho, allí mismo se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo después de confesarle que le gustaba, lo trató de besar pero él se alejó de inmediato… eso hizo sentir a Mimi aun peor.

Destrozada y rechazada.

Yamato le tuvo que confesar que en realidad era gay y que el moreno con el que siempre andaba en la preparatoria y con el cual se escondía en los baños por largos minutos era su novio. Hicieron ese mismo día un acuerdo tácito de que cuando su amiga estuviese triste o muy borracha podían besarse y quizás tocarse… la chica de cabellos rosados se conformaba con ello, después de todo encontraba endemoniadamente atractivo a su amigo y aunque lo pudiera tener a media, le era suficiente.

Hombres no le faltaban a Mimi tampoco, pero el hecho de que aún fuera virgen – tenía la intención de perderla con Yamato, pero se dio cuenta que era imposible – la hacía ser un poco esquiva con los muchachos. Quería tener al menos algo de experiencia y no mostrarse como una chica caprichosa cruda.

Caminó hasta el sillón sintiendo como el padre de su amigo revolvía un par de cosas en su habitación y se sentó con la mirada pérdida en la televisión apagada.

-Encontré las llaves – dijo Hiroaki acercándose a ella – Vamos, te llevo.

Mimi negó con la cabeza, no quería ir donde su madre. Habían discutido una vez más y como en tantas discusiones anteriores había sido muy cruel con las palabras que utilizó para defenderse de los argumentos que Satoe le daba.

La muchacha tomó aire y sin más preámbulo, preguntó.

-Señor Ishida, ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en su departamento? – el hombre iba a protestar, pero Mimi se adelantó – no voy a molestarlo. Puedo dormir en el cuarto de Yamato o acá en el sofá. Me iré mañana temprano, lo prometo.

-Satoe debe estar preocupada.

Ella dio un respingo al escuchar de sus labios llamar a su madre por su nombre. Sabía que su madre y Hiroaki conversaban seguido, en especial cuando se topaban en la preparatoria, pero no creía que la confianza era tal.

Sintió celos.

Se levantó molesta y sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra al hombre caminó hasta la puerta principal. Ya vería donde dormiría esa noche… si es que dormía.

Hiroaki notó las intenciones de la amiga de su hijo y la atajó tomándola desde su delgado brazo. En cuanto lo hizo un escalofrío lo sacudió… era una niña que aparentaba ser caprichosa y rebelde, pero en realidad era tan frágil que podría romperse en cualquier instante.

-Si Yamato llega lo haré dormir en sillón… puedes dormir en su habitación – dijo resoplando cansado.

Y esa oración provocó que Mimi comenzara a llorar, a llorar amargamente. Por un momento se vio durmiendo dentro del juego con apariencia de cisne que había en un parque cercano.

Hiroaki se desesperó, él tenía dos hijos hombres… no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una niña que lloraba con una intensidad tal que creía que en cualquier instante desfallecería. La última vez que vio a una mujer llorar así, fue cuando le pidió el divorcio a su ex mujer. Quizás, independiente dela edad, todas las mujeres tenían la habilidad de llorar así.

La llevó desde el brazo hasta dejarla sentada nuevamente en el sillón y fue hasta la cocina para devolverse con un vaso de agua. ¿Dónde estaba Yamato en esos momentos?

-Gracias – hipeó recibiendo el vaso.

Hiroaki se quedó de pie a su lado sin saber qué hacer, Mimi se bebió el agua de una sola vez y dudó si tenía que traerle otro.

-Deja avisarle, al menos, a tu madre que estás acá.

La chica lo miró arrugando en entrecejo, ¿Tenía el número de su madre?

-¿Está saliendo con mi madre? – preguntó molesta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – aquella pregunta lo dejó descolocado.

-Lo he visto en algunas oportunidades con ella en la cafetería que está cerca de la preparatoria.

-Sólo hablamos de ustedes – explicó incómodo.

-¿Le contó que mi papá tiene otra familia y que quiere venir a presentarme a mi medio hermano? – inquirió volviendo a llorar.

De aquello Hiroaki no tenía la menor idea, Satoe no era de contar su divorcio tan detalladamente. Lo que Mimi le contaba lo había sorprendido.

-¿Usted también engañó a su ex esposa?

El Ishida terminó por sentarse a su lado... Mimi lloraba con tal desconsuelo que entendió su rebeldía y el hecho que quisiera demostrarle al mundo lo enojada que estaba.

-No – contestó sin decir nada más.

La Tachikawa se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se dobló hacia adelante hasta apoyarse en sus piernas. No lograba parar su llanto.

Al verla en ese estado, atinó a posar su mano sobre la espalda de la muchacha en una actitud de protección. Nuevamente sintió un escalofrío y aunque pensó en retirar su mano no lo hizo por lo que comenzó a acariciarla esperando con ello menguar en algo su dolor.

La caricia a Mimi le supo a tranquilidad y no supo cómo, pero dejó caer su cabeza en las piernas del padre de su amigo que sorprendido ante aquella acción dejó de tocarla. Se sentía extraño, no sentía que la chica que tenía apoyada en sus piernas tuviera tan solo 17 años.

El corazón comenzó a bombearle con fuerza.

Mimi continuó llorando por varios minutos más, y en un arrebato Hiroaki la tomó de los hombros para enderezarla.

-Voy a traerte otro vaso de agua.

Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de Mimi se cerró alrededor del cuello de su camisa jalándolo hacia ella. Quedó demasiado cerca de su rostro, tan cerca que su respiración comenzó a agitarse y pudo notar que la de ella también.

-Estás saliendo con mi hijo… - fue lo único que atinó a decir y no supo por qué.

Ella le entregó una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hiroaki tenía que admitir que muchas oportunidades la había quedado mirando más de lo que correspondía. La chica tenía una figura muy pronunciada, curvilínea y madura para su edad.

-Yamato es mi amigo, nunca hemos salido – quiso hasta decirle que Yamato era gay pero no era de su incumbencia revelar el secreto de su amigo.

Hiroaki tragó complicado, trató una vez más de separarse pero Mimi no se lo permitió.

-¿Le parezco bonita?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – los latidos del hombre iban a mil por hora.

-Señor Ishida, ¿Le parezco bonita? – insistió.

Él suspiró acongojado.

-Sí, lo eres.

Más miradas.

Recorrieron sus rostros respectivamente quedándose perdidos por más del tiempo que debiesen en sus bocas.

Hiroaki tenía una especie de tormenta en su interior, la amiga de su hijo tenía solo 17 años, por lo tanto, era menor de edad. No debía intentar nada, pero…

-Usted me parece muy atractivo – dijo Mimi tan bajo que si el departamento no estuviese en un silencio casi sepulcral no se hubiese oído.

La Tachikawa apretó aún más la camisa del hombre. Lo miró por última vez y supo que lo que ella estaba pensando en esos momentos no era correcto tampoco, pero…

Mimi comenzó a alejarse, el padre de Yamato jamás se iba fijar en alguien como ella.

Se estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa.

Lo estaba soltando lentamente, pero la mano de Hiroaki la detuvo cerrándose sobre la de ella.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto – murmuró.

Ella sonrió entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Algo me dice que no lo harás…

Y sin más se acercó a sus labios, demasiado lento para el gusto de Mimi, pero eso entregaba al momento exactamente lo que ella quería. Sintió el primer roce y algo dentro de ella se encendió, ni quiera los besos apasionados que se daba con Yamato le producían el calor que ese débil primer roce estaba provocando en ella.

La chica de rosados cabellos había besado a muchos chicos, tantos que había perdido la cuenta, pero podría jurar que el beso que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos parecía que fuese el primero. Hiroaki se movía en su boca con una habilidad que le asombraba y que le producía punzadas en su vientre. Abrió sus labios y dejó entrar su lengua… sus besos sabían a tabaco y a menta. Un sabor muy parecido a los de Yamato, pero al mismo totalmente diferente.

Se acercó más a él, tirando de su camisa ahora con sus dos manos. Jalándolo a su cuerpo. Ladeó su cabeza para acomodarse mejor, los movimientos experimentados del hombre la estaban embriagando y aunque le costaba seguirle el ritmo a aquel beso que tenía tintes tantos de pasión como de infinita ternura, Mimi no se dejó estar y mordió su labio inferior arrancando un gemido del Ishida que la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Lo volvió a acercar con más ímpetu y lentamente fue cayendo de espaldas al sofá. Se devoraron en un beso que parecía no tener fin. Jamás la habían besado de aquella forma, Hiroaki se comió sus labios con la seguridad y expertiz que los años le entregaban.

Terminó sobre ella y antes de pensarlo sus grandes manos comenzaron a caminar por el contorno de su figura, provocando que ahora fuera Mimi quien suspirara. Ella le paso los brazos por el cuello apretándolo tanto que, sumado a su intermitente respiración, Hiroaki creyó que quedaría sin aire.

-Soy el padre de Yamato – susurró separándose un poco de ella. Se lo dijo de una forma para que la chica entendiera que lo que estaban haciendo estaba más que mal – Podría ser el tuyo también…

-Pero no lo eres – contestó ella en mismo tono de voz.

Mimi regó pequeño besos en el cuello del hombre que cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellas caricias. Su cabeza le decía una y otra vez que debía parar, que en cualquier parte de Japón se lo llevarían preso por querer hacer con esa chica todo lo que cruzaba por sus pensamientos.

-No… - le dijo con la intención de levantarse, pero Mimi tomó su rostro con ambas manos y volvió a besarlo y al parecer aprendía rápido porque aquel beso que le estaba dando era exactamente al que Hiroaki le entregó minutos atrás.

-Sí… - respondió pegando su cadera a la cadera del hombre y él se avergonzó internamente por estar totalmente excitado y con una erección que ya comenzaba a escocerle dentro del pantalón.

Haberla mirado antes con pensamientos impropios era muy distinto a tenerla bajo su cuerpo. Ella era tan delgada comparada con él… su figura le recordó de inmediato a Natsuko Takaishi, fue a esa misma edad que él ya hizo suya y de eso habían pasado muchos años, muchas situaciones, un matrimonio, dos hijos… un divorcio.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza perdiéndose en el momento, sus dos manos se posaron en la parte alta de sus muslos de la amiga de su hijo casi a la altura de sus caderas y comenzó a subir su vestido con impaciencia, quería verla con menos ropa, deslizó la prenda pasando por su estómago y Mimi se levantó un poco para que pasara por sus pechos y saliera finalmente por su cabeza.

Entreabrió la mirada y casi como un dejavú de su adolescencia vio a la Tachikawa con unas pantaletas oscuras de algodón muy pequeñas y un sostén del mismo tono que envolvían unos senos que él creyó que eran muy grandes para la edad que tenía. Llevó sus manos temblorosas a su pecho tocando sobre la tela sus cumbres y su erección de endureció más de lo que alguna vez recordó.

-Por favor no pares… - pidió ella al ver dejos de duda en las pupilas oscuras de Hiroaki.

-Puedo irme preso por esto… eres menor de edad.

-Pensemos por hoy que no lo soy – rio traviesa y al Ishida le parecía una persona totalmente distinta a la que minutos atrás lloraba con amargura.

Tenía sus manos pegadas a los senos abultados de la pelirosada pero algo detenía su continuar.

-¿Has hecho esto antes?

-Eso es irrelevante.

-Mimi… ¿has hecho esto antes? – volvió a preguntar ahora con un tono de molestia.

-Con un hombre de tu edad… nunca.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no? No seas caprichosa.

-Sí – mintió. Los besos furtivos con su hijo y las tocaciones ardientes sobre la ropa no contaban para nada, pero creía que debía acercarse bastante a tener algo entrando y saliendo entre sus piernas.

-¿Con Yamato? – preguntó. Había escuchado sonidos alguna que otra vez entre su hijo mayor y la muchacha tras la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos a ir de pregunta en pregunta o vas a hacérmelo de una vez?

Mimi estaba perdiendo la paciencia por lo que se volvió a levantar un poco y se desató su sujetador. Tomó las grandes manos de Hiroaki y las colocó sobre sus senos ya desnudos haciendo que él los masajeara.

-Esto no lo puede saber nadie… - dijo pegándose a su cuerpo casi desnudo - … sabes que esto puede traerme consecuencias.

-Yo no diré nada – aseguró sonriendo.

Mimi fue a los botones de su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharlos uno a uno con torpeza, sus dedos temblaban por más que trataba de mantener la calma. Hiroaki se acercó a su boca y con impaciencia volvió a besarla, devoró sus labios delgados por minutos que le parecieron eternos, bajó a su cuello y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en brazo del sillón para que el padre de su amigo pudiera acariciarla en toda su extensión.

Sintió cosquillas en la parte baja de su estómago cuando sintió la lengua de Ishida jugar con sus pezones.

-Así… - gimió tensándose y más pronto que tarde HIroaki estaba succionado sus senos hábilmente

Gimió sin control y envuelta en un frenesí de sensaciones le arrebató sin cuidado la camisa tirándola al piso del salón. Acarició toda su espalda y para su sorpresa ese hombre se mantenía en perfecto estado físico, por su mente pasó la imagen de Yamato y, si cuando éste fuera mayor y fuese igual a su padre, iba a ser un adulto extremadamente atractivo… tanto como ya lo era. Se preguntó si Hiroaki a los 18 años también había sido tan guapo y ardiente como lo estaba siendo con ella.

Volvió a gemir, ahora más fuerte cuando sintió la boca de él boca bajar desde sus pechos hasta su estómago y luego llegó al borde de su pantaleta. Hiroaki, ayudado con sus dos manos, deslizó la última prenda bajándola por las piernas de la muchacha que aún tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, podría observar su pecho subiendo y bajando azorado.

Mimi se llevó la palma de su mano a su rostro. Estaba avergonzada, jamás había estado desnuda frente a alguien.

Ishida se arrodilló frente a ella para contemplarla en todo su esplendor y ahogó un suspiro que supo a una mezcla de preocupación y deseo. Aún podía detenerse, aun podía parar esa locura… pero a medida que lo pensaba iba desabrochándose el cinturón de su pantalón.

El aire en la habitación se tornaba más y más pesado y quizás era por ello que ambos respiraban con tanta dificultad aun no habiendo consumado nada.

Mimi sintió que los segundos que Hiroaki estuvo separado de ella fueron demasiado largos y, sacándose la mano del rostro, se acomodó en el sillón con la ayuda de uno de sus codos… ahí estaba él, con el pantalón a medio sacar, nervioso, dudoso.

¿En qué estupidez estaba pensando cuando besó a esa niña?... ¿Qué estupidez cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos para creerse con el derecho de hacer suya a una menor de edad que, además, era amiga de su hijo?

La chica de cabellos rosados, nuevamente lo vio titubear y sentándose rápidamente se acercó a él y de un tirón bajó tanto sus pantalones como su ropa interior. Abrió la boca sorprendida al ver frente a ella el miembro del hombre a escasos centímetros – sólo había visto aquello en videos de alto contenido sexual en internet – se quedó quieta era más grande de lo que había imaginado y pensó cuánto dolería cuando entrara en ella.

Lo jaló a su cuerpo y Hiroaki cayó pesadamente sobre ella y su sexo chocó contra de el de ella provocándole una corriente eléctrica desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies.

Era su fin, no podía controlarse más.

Tendría que pensar más tarde en las consecuencias.

Volvió a besarla mientras Mimi separaba sus piernas dejándole el espacio necesario para que él entrara. La tomó de las caderas y comenzó a entrar con cuidado, su respiración se agitó más y más al notar que la entrada estaba demasiado estrecha… tanto que le costaba introducirlo con facilidad. Mimi se arqueó dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con una de sus manos apretó el respaldo del sillón y con la otra estrujó la parte baja del sofá.

Aguantó la respiración al sentir ya la mitad dentro de ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el resto.

Ahogó un grito cuando Hiroaki hubo entrado completamente, le había dolido… pero no tanto como pensó, era soportable y, si no lo hubiese sido, se habría tenido que aguantar porque había dicho que no era virgen y un chillido de dolor habría alertado al hombre.

Pero…

-Mentiste… - dijo Ishida a su oído con reproche - ¡¿Por qué demonios mentiste?!

Mimi no respondió y comenzó a mover sus caderas obviando la dolencia.

Hiroaki iba a salir definitivamente, estaba enojado ya que supo reconocer esa pared que le produjo dificultad a su penetración, pero Mimi apretó sus piernas con ímpetu impidiéndoselo.

-Si te lo decía… - jadeó – te habrías detenido.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se lo devoró en un beso. Volvió al ataque y ella misma comenzó un vaivén, uno que le sabía a gloria… era una sensación exquisita.

No supo cómo, pero Hiroaki también inició su movimiento, enojado… deseoso, molesto pero ardiendo.

Pasaron los minutos y todo se salió de control… si bien al inicio lo hizo con lentitud y cuidado, pronto embestía con una rudeza que no lograba detener y el escuchar que la chica se lo pedía "más fuerte y más rápido" lo incitaba a aumentar la velocidad olvidando que era la primera vez para ella.

El sillón donde estaban se había movido ya más de medio metro y si seguían así pronto llegaría a chocar contra la pared.

-Más… más… - pedía Mimi sintiendo su boca seca.

Estaba completamente sudada y Hiroaki sobre ella igual. No quería que se detuviera, el dolor se había ido, ahora solo quedaban las ganas, ganas de sentirlo más adentro y con más violencia. Dijo el nombre del padre de Yamato tantas veces que creyó que podría llegar a gastarlo y gimió, gritó de placer tanto que pensó que quedaría sin voz y no lograría a hablar nunca más.

Llegó al orgasmo luego de que un remolino de cosquillas que nació en su pecho y que caminó por su estómago se prendió en su vientre. Se retorció como si su entrepierna estuviera quemándose y apretó sus piernas contra la cintura de Hiroaki tanto que terminaron acalambradas.

El hombre creyó que son eso sería suficiente, él aún no terminaba, pero al menos ella si había acabado y él después podría llegar al orgasmo por su cuenta. Después de todo, había aguantado más de treinta minutos sus salvajes embestidas. De hecho, estaba asombrado que para ser su primera vez hubiese resistido tanto.

Salió de su interior con el pecho subiendo y bajando descontroladamente.

Mimi lo miró extrañada, tanto o más cansada que él y no entendió por qué se alejaba. ¿Había llegado y ella no lo sintió? Amigas que ya tenían experiencia en el tema decían que se sentía cuando eyaculaban.

-¿Tu… no…? - no supo cómo preguntar.

-Estás cansada… y…

-¡No! – interrumpió – tú también.

Y en un movimiento atrevido, que ni ella misma esperó, giró colocándose de cara al sillón, levantó su cola y se afirmó con ambas manos del mismo. Frotó su trasero contra el miembro aún erecto del hombre y sin decir nada más lo llevó de vuelta a su interior.

Ahora fue el turno de Hiroaki de gemir al tenerla en esa posición, no esperó más y agarrándola de las caderas ahondó la penetración con brusquedad que en esa posición en específico era más fácil de llegar hasta el fondo. Entró y salió una y otra vez hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y se dejó ir.

* * *

Mimi recordó cada detalle de la primera vez con Hiroaki y entre más la pensaba más sabía que iba ser imposible borrarla de su cabeza. Lo que hacía con Yamato no eran más que un juego de niños comparado a lo que ese hombre podía hacer con ella en la cama.

Rodó por la cama del hombre vacía, él estaba en esos momentos en el baño dándose una ducha. Lo habían vuelto a hacer en la mañana tanto o más violentamente que la noche anterior, de hecho, aún tenía una que otra molestia en la espalda de tantas veces que se azotó contra la pared, pero no le importaba… había descubierto que disfrutaba el sexo salvaje.

Sacó su teléfono de debajo del almohadón encontrándose con más de 20 llamadas perdidas de su madre. Chasqueó la lengua molesta y tiró el celular a la otra esquina de la cama.

Se acomodó para bajar de la cama y en cuanto puso el primer pie en el piso algo filoso se enterró en su planta.

 _¡Ouch!_

Miro hacia abajo y notó que algo dorado brillaba.

Era un arete dorado en forma de estrella. Mimi aguantó la respiración… era exactamente a… una profunda ira se apoderó de ella.

Le había mentido, desde el primer día ¡Hiroaki le había mentido!

En ese preciso instante el hombre salía del baño tapado de la cintura hacia abajo con una blanca toalla. Ni siquiera miró a la chica y se fue directo a su armario para elegir la ropa del día.

-Deberías llamar a tu madre y decirle que estás bien – dijo sin voltear.

La chica de rosados cabellos no aguantó más su furia.

-Eres un mentiroso – siseó Mimi desde el otro lado de la cama apretando en su mano el arete encontrado.

Él volteó mirándola sin entender.

-¿A quién te gusta hacérselo más? – preguntó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿A quién te gusta hacérselo más? – Repitió – ¿A mi… o a mi madre?

Hiroaki abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Mentiroso! – y arrojó el arete sobre la cama.

Ese mismo arete se lo había regalado su padre años atrás y cuando supo de la infidelidad se lo entregó a su madre diciéndole que no le interesaba tener nada de su padre. Y aunque Satoe también estuvo dolida, por alguna extraña razón, siempre los usaba.

-¡Eres igual a mi padre!... – sollozó a medida que tomaba sus pertenencias – pero eres peor… eres un maldito pedófilo.

Salió disparada, casi corriendo a la salida y el Ishida fue tras ella asustado. Tenía un terror indescriptible recorriéndole cada célula de su cuerpo.

Iba a abrir la puerta pero las manos de Hiroaki la detuvieron.

-Vamos a hablar, Mimi.

-¡¿Por eso ayer me pedías que me fuera a casa?! Querías llamar a mi madre y follartela a ella… no a mí.

-¡Eres una niña, Mimi!... y una muy caprichosa, a decir verdad… pero

-¡¿Pero qué?!... es mejor haberme mentido durante casi 5 meses, acostarte conmigo…y… ¡Te odio! – gritó empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas pero él apenas se movió – ¡¿Te acuestas con mi mama…?!

-Yo…

-¡Respóndeme!

-Vino hace un par de semanas a buscarte… habías desaparecido con Yamato no sé a dónde…

.

 _Mi papá no trabaja hoy… deberías ir a visitarlo. La última vez que te acostaste con él, estuvo tan contento que obvió que llegara gateando al departamento de lo borracho que estaba. Hasta estuve a punto de contarle que era gay._

 _._

Las palabras de Yamato calaron hondo en ella. La última vez que su amigo había estado tan borracho fue semanas atrás cuando ambos estuvieron bebiendo hasta casi perder la conciencia. Mimi llegó al departamento esperando ser regañada por su madre, pero ella no estaba. Llegó horas después… y ahora entendía por qué.

Hiroaki no había estado "tan contento" por haber estado con ella… sino que con su propia madre.

-Tu… mi padre… son todos iguales… Tienes razón, necesito alguien de mi edad.

Volvió a empujarlo para así poder abrir la puerta.

-Mimi, entiende que tú eres demasiado joven y yo… demasiado adulto para ti.

Ella rio con ironía.

-¿Cómo te llamo ahora? … ¿pedófilo de mierda o padrastro?

-Cuidado con tu lenguaje… - advirtió.

-Ja! Eso es lo que eres… se ha estado acostando con una menor de edad, señor Ishida. Eso cae dentro de la categoría de pedófilo.

El hombre tragó duro.

-Mimi… hablemos como adultos.

-Hay un solo problema en su oración… yo no soy adulta. Yo soy solo una niña caprichosa.

No esperó respuesta y salió del departamento dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tan mal estuvo?..**

 **Sniffff… espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Este no será un ff largo, solo un par de caps mas**

 **:)**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos!**


	3. Tres no siempre son multitud

**TORN APART**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Capitulo tres: Tres no siempre son multitud.

.

.

Mimi Tachikawa cumplía ya una semana sin aparecer. Su madre llamó a todas las personas que conocía preguntando por su paradero. Había perdido la cuenta de cuentas veces marcó el número de Hiroaki y de Yamato Ishida preguntando por ella, pero ninguno tenía la menor idea de donde podría estar.

Al tercer día fue a estampar una constancia por presunta desgracia en la estación de policía más cercana. Los dos primeros días creyó que simplemente estaba tan enojada con ella que se había quedado un par de noches en casa de su amigo Yamato o en algún otro lugar, más al tercero, y después de llamar al chico rubio, supo que no se había aparecido por allá.

Pasó noches sin dormir y pidió adelantar sus vacaciones en el trabajo. No lograba concentrarse en nada sabiendo que su hija estaba desaparecida.

Dio vueltas alrededor del salón sosteniendo su teléfono contra el pecho, aguantando las lágrimas… por su mente habían pasado los peores escenarios y eso era lo que más la estaba angustiando a medida que pasaban los minutos.

-No conseguirás nada haciendo eso, siéntate.

Satoe giró su rostro hacia Keisuke Tachikawa que la miraba con el ceño fruncido sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

Su ex marido había llegado hace un par de horas desde Estados Unidos, ella misma lo había llamado días atrás explicándole la situación por la que estaba atravesando. Le contó las una y mil veces en que Mimi se fugó del internado, su cambio de color de cabello, sus piercing, su rebeldía, su arribos al hogar totalmente ebria y en ocasiones drogada y el hombre fue tajante diciéndole que partiría lo antes posible y se la llevaría con él.

Su mujer no tenía carácter para controlar a su hija.

Él sí.

En cuanto tocó suelo japonés llamó a su ex esposa y le pidió de inmediato que preparara las maletas de Mimi. Partirían de vuelta en dos días más al país americano. Sabía que su hija estaba desaparecida, pero él no estaba tan preocupado… algo en su interior le decía que trataba de llamar la atención y lamentablemente lo estaba consiguiendo con su madre.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan impávido? – reprochó la mujer – Mimi lleva…

-7 días fuera – interrumpió – lo sé… no has parado de repetirlo una y otra vez desde que llegué.

Satoe se cruzó de brazos lanzándole una mirada de odio.

-Todo esto es tu culpa – le escupió dolida.

-Eso también lo sé. Es por ello que me la voy a llevar conmigo.

-Arruinaste todo, destrozaste nuestro hogar…

-No vine a discutir contigo Satoe, vine por nuestra hija.

Keisuke se levantó para caminar en dirección al baño, conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano, habia vivido en ella durante muchos años antes de que su trabajo le ofreciera la oportunidad de ir a Estados Unidos a seguir desarrollándose dentro su empresa.

Se fue con la idea de mejorar su vida y la de su familia, pero en el camino se cruzó cierta mujer que puso su mundo de cabeza, se volvió a enamorar y tras saber que aquella mujer estaba embarazada de él, decidió finalizar su matrimonio para irse con ella.

De eso ya pasaban 3 años.

-Mientras tú te quedas aquí esperando como idiota… yo saldré a buscarla nuevamente.

Satoe fue en busca de sus llaves y de su bolso, pero Keisuke la detuvo a medio camino.

-Yo iré – le dijo resoplando cansado.

-Ni siquiera sabes por donde comenzar…

-¿No dices que tiene un amigo que la acompañaba en todas sus locuras? Dame la dirección, empezaré por ahí, quizás ese chico a mí sí me diga la verdad…

-¿Por qué no me la habría dicho a mí? – cuestionó molesta.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

-Entre hombres nos entenderemos.

* * *

Taichi Yagami era un muchacho que desde pequeño fue muy curioso. Se metía en problemas debido a eso, ya a los trece años quería saber cómo se veían las mujeres desnudas – ya no se conformaba con verlas a través de la televisión ni mucho menos a través de la pantalla del computador después de visitar una infinidad de páginas que siempre le preguntaban si era mayor de edad para entrar – se escondía en los vestuarios de sus compañeras y las observaba desvestirse antes y después de tomar una ducha. Comenzó a tocarse en su casa durante las tardes después de recordar sus cuerpos aún infantiles. Su curiosidad también lo sorprendió mirando a sus propios compañeros en los vestidores y también se tocaba imaginándoselos mientras los acariciaba en el mismo lugar donde él lo hacía.

Al pasar los años, solo mirar ya no le era suficiente… y comenzó a tocar.

Sora Takenouchi, una amiga de su infancia, fue la primera chica que sació su necesidad de sentir a una mujer, una necesidad enfermiza de meter su miembro tal y como lo veía en esos cortos videos. Sus manos se movían con impaciencia cada vez que quedaba solo con ella en su casa y desde que logró su objetivo sexual por primera vez, no pudo detener más su curiosidad… quería tocar más, quería entrar en más lugares, quería experimentar con otras… y con otros.

Fue allí donde entró en escena Yamato Ishida, descubrió al rubio mirando, en más de una ocasión, su entrepierna con descaro mientras se duchaba después de las clases de deporte y eso lo excitaba. Comenzó a retrasar sus baños a tal punto de saber que quedaría solo en el camerino… y sin decir ninguna palabra Yamato comprendió aquello y de igual forma se quedaba de los últimos.

Fue un día cualquiera en el que decidió meterse en la ducha del rubio. Su curiosidad lo estaba matando. Sin mediar conversación alguna fue directo a su sexo a tocarlo, y gimió de placer al notar que era una sensación fantástica. Allí mismo, con el agua cayéndoles encima se arrodilló frente a él y se llevó su miembro a la boca para comenzar a saborearlo.

Tocar a otro hombre, era tanto o más excitante que entrar y salir de una mujer. Y aun así no lograba preferir una sobre la otra, porque ambas le entregaban el mismo placer.

Jugó con el sexo del Ishida por tantos minutos que perdió la noción del tiempo, sólo volvió a la realidad cuando sintió su líquido tibio llenar su boca y de ahí en adelante comenzó a descubrirlo.

Saciaba su curiosidad con él y con Sora.

Él no era de nadie, aun cuando Yamato trataba de ponerle la soga al cuello y decir que era su novio, pero él no era novio de nadie. Él era simplemente la curiosidad en libertad.

Turnaba su cama entre el rubio y la pelirroja. Lo hizo por todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que finalmente Sora se aburrió de su curiosidad y decidió ser parte de una relación seria con otra persona.

¡Qué más daba ya encontraría a alguien que ocupara su lugar!

Y ese alguien llegó una tarde de la mano del mismo Yamato.

Para Taichi, Mimi Tachikawa era una chica que lo mataba por dentro. Su cabellos rosas, su piercing en el ombligo, ese tatuaje de flor de loto acompañada de una rebeldía que lo calentaba, alimentaba su curiosidad por saberla desnuda, por saber cómo era su sabor y a pesar de que Yamato le decía una y otra vez que se olvidara de agregarla a su lista de curiosidades, Taichi Yagami ya había puesto sus ojos en ella.

Muchas veces habían quedado totalmente ebrios en alguno de los tres departamentos, o peligrosamente drogados. Y eran en esos momentos en que su erección le pedía a gritos llevarla a algún cuarto y hacerla suspirar mientras decía su nombre, pero ahí aparecía el rubio… cuidándola, alejándola.

Yamato se había vuelto celoso y posesivo.

-Te falta probar a una mujer para que sepas que ellas pueden hacer esto tan placentero como yo – susurró una tarde haciendo una pausa a su felación.

-Me gustas tú – respondió entre jadeos.

-No sabes si lo otro te puede gustar también si no lo has intentado.

Y desde ese día supo que Yamato comenzó a besarse con Mimi. Le dijo que no sentía nada, pero algo en la mirada del rubio le hacía creer a Taichi que le mentía y que, en realidad, no tenía clara su tendencia sexual y que disfrutaba besándola y tocándola. Y eso le producía una envidia terrible al moreno que lo único que deseaba era hacer lo mismo.

-Anoche en mi cuarto estuvimos a punto de hacerlo – confesó Yamato arqueándose sintiendo como Taichi embestía en él.

Tenían una extraña costumbre de hablar mientras mantenían relaciones.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque estoy contigo…

-No somos nada, Yamato. Acuéstate con ella – y entró con violencia provocando que su amigo ahogara un grito.

Las semanas pasaban y Taichi comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de tener a una mujer. Yamato no le era suficiente.

Y su curiosidad aumentaba cada vez que el rubio le contaba que la besaba, que se tocaban ardientemente sobre la ropa y que, para su sorpresa, su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar como nunca lo había hecho antes con ninguna mujer.

-Me besó de una forma tal que me excité, tuve que llevarla al puto cisne para tocarle sus senos… le dije que estaba probando, pero en realidad quería hacérselo ahí mismo… pero me mandaste el mensaje de que estarías solo durante esta semana.

-Yamato, llámala…. y…hagamos… algo los… tres – jadeó mientras sentía la mano de su amigo cerrarse sobre su miembro para luego bajar y subir.

-Ella dijo lo mismo – sonrió el rubio – pero… no quiero compartirte – lo acercó de la nuca y lo besó con descontrol.

Esa noche Yamato, prefirió no seguir tocando el tema. Quería al moreno solo para él. Además su amiga debía estarse acostando con su padre – ese era un tema exclusivo entre el Ishida y la Tachikawa, ella se lo había confesado después de darle el bajo a dos botellas de vodka y le hizo jurar que no le contaría a nadie – y, antes de caer en un profundo sueño pegado al cuerpo desnudo de Taichi, pensó que quizás no era tan mala idea después de todo.

Luego de su encuentro con su amiga en el parque, no la volvió a ver en el lugar de siempre donde se juntaban a fumar marihuana después de clases. La llamo por teléfono pero estaba apagado.

La volvió a llamar cuando llegó en la noche donde Taichi, la llamó cuando acabó su encuentro sexual, y la volvió a llamar sin cesar hasta quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente ya estaba preocupado, Mimi nunca apagaba su celular ni desaparecía sin decir dónde estaría. Eso sólo lo hacia Yamato.

- _Yamato, ¿Dónde está Tachikawa_? – la voz de su padre a través del teléfono sonaba angustiada. Ya se cumplía el tercer día de su desaparición.

-No lo sé…

- _Yamato, esto es serio… Dime donde está._

El rubio escuchó el llanto de una mujer al otro lado de la línea y pensó lo peor.

-Papá te juro que no lo sé, yo también he estado tratando de ubicarla… la he llamado, pero me bota al buzón de voz.

- _Vuelve en este instante al departamento. Su madre irá a la policía a colocar una constancia…_

-¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó de pronto Yamato. La última vez que la vio fue cuando la dejó en la entrada de su edificio. Iba a ver a su propio padre. Algo debió haberle hecho o algo sucedió ese día para que ella desapareciera.

Hubo un silencio demasiado extenso.

- _Vuelve ahora –_ insistió.

-No – dijo molesto – la voy a buscar por mi cuenta.

Y cortó.

-¿Aun no aparece? – preguntó Taichi acercándose al rubio que estaba sentado al borde de la cama del moreno.

Él negó.

Tomó su teléfono celular para marcar a una amiga de Mimi, quizás estaba con ella. Estaba a punto de marcarle cuando el nombre de la pelirosada apareció en la pantalla.

No demoró más de un microsegundo en tomar la llamada.

-¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?!

-¿Hablo con Yamato Ishida? – inquirió una voz masculina al otro lado provocando preocupación en el rubio.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de mi amiga? – preguntó enojado levantándose de un golpe.

-Mi nombre es Koushirou Izumi, vamos en la misma preparatoria y …

-¡¿Qué mierda haces con el teléfono de mi amiga?! – volvió a preguntar ya enfurecido.

-¡Déjalo hablar, Yamato! – reclamó Taichi.

-…bueno, Soy Koushirou Izumi – repitió, al parecer había oído al moreno – Mimi se ha estado quedando en mi casa, pero… en estos momentos no está bien, ella… ella está al lado mío en estos momentos pero no me permitió llamar a sus padres, sólo a ti y…

-¿Dónde están?

En cuanto Izumi le dijo el lugar en donde estaban, Yamato y Taichi se vistieron en un santiamén y salieron a buscarla. Estaban a escasas cuadras del departamento del Yagami. Por lo que el muchacho le dijo, Mimi no quería ir a buscarlo a su casa – el rubio supo que era debido a su padre - y creyó que estaría allí, con el moreno, pero en su estado no recordaba muy bien la dirección.

Cuando llegaron al parque, lo primero que atisbaron fue a un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos oscuros. Yamato lo recordaba porque iba en el mismo salón de su amiga y en algunas ocasiones los vio conversando. Lo segundo que vieron fue a Mimi sentada en una banca doblada hacia adelante haciendo arcadas. Se notaba a la distancia que estaba completamente ebria y cuando se acercaron también olieron el típico olor de la marihuana que muy bien reconocían.

-Llegó así a mi casa hoy… - dijo Koushirou cuando llegaron a su lado – me pidió que te llamara.

Yamato se arrodilló al lado de su amiga colocándole tras su oreja unos mechones rebeldes que no le permitían ver su rostro.

-Mimi, ¡por un demonio!... me tenías preocupado.

Ella contestó, se volvió a arquear hacia adelante y vomitó. Yamato tuvo que levantarse y retroceder para que no terminara vomitado.

-Llevémosla al departamento, mis padres no llegaran sino hasta el domingo – recomendó Taichi acercándose. El moreno se sacó la chaqueta que traía puesta y se la pasó a la chica para que se limpiara – Gracias – dijo luego mirando al pelirrojo.

-Por favor no llamen a mi madre… - pidió Mimi antes de colocarse la chaqueta de Taichi en la boca esperando con ello quitarse las náuseas.

-No pienso hacerlo – Yamato la tranquilizó - ¿Cuánto bebiste… cuanto fumaste? – preguntó mientras la levantaba sujetándola de la cintura.

-No lo suficiente…

.

.

Taichi y Yamato estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro en la cama con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada del baño. Mimi había pedido darse una ducha y pudo hacerlo después de vomitar por casi una hora.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – susurró el moreno.

-Creo saber… pero no sé si quiera contarme. Al menos no ahora.

Minutos después Mimi salía vistiendo una camiseta del equipo de football favorito de Taichi Yagami, aún estaba pálida y, por su caminar, aún estaba bajo los efectos de la marihuana y quizás aún un poco ebria.

-¿Me van a mirar toda la noche así? – y rió.

Sí definitivamente aún estaba en las nubes.

Se acercó a ellos y se dejó caer sobre la cama sin importarle mostrar más de la cuenta. No llevaba ropa interior y ambos se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle.

Mimi estiró su mano para alcanzar su teléfono y la camiseta se le subió hasta el ombligo, ambos muchachos por más que trataron de controlar a sus amigos en la entrepierna, éstos tenían vida propia y no les hicieron ni el más mínimo caso.

-Apagado – dijo para sí y volteó a verlos –…hombres… - sonrió al notar sus miradas.

La curiosidad de Taichi se disparó y las dudas de Yamato sobre su sexualidad crecían.

Ahí estaba Mimi, la causa y solución de esos dos hombres.

Y ella en esos momentos estaba tan destrozada, tan borracha, tan drogada que iba a hacer y dejarse hacer lo que ellos quisieran.

-¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó Yamato tratando de sonar calmado.

Ella volvió a reír y tanto el rubio como el moreno dieron un respingo. Esa risa era una risa coqueta y musical.

-¿Hablar?…bah - dijo y comenzó a gatear por la cama al encuentro de los dos.

-Yo creo que no quiere hablar – se apresuró Taichi en decir, su respiración comenzó a agitarse al ver que en el hueco de la abertura de su camiseta podía ver los senos de la chica danzar mientras se acercaba como si fuera un gato en busca de su juguete favorito.

-Taichi… yo creo que… - Yamato no supo que más decir. Quería decirle que no tenía intenciones de compartirlo, que se lo había dejado en claro días atrás, pero ahora dudaba una y otra vez.

Definitivamente le pasaban cosas con las mujeres, su miembro comenzó a endurecerse con el solo hecho de ver a Mimi aproximándose mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-No sé ustedes pero tengo _ganas_ de hacer algo entretenido…

-Yo también, no tienes idea de cuánto – Taichi volteó completamente quedando frente a ella.

El moreno iba a tocarla, pero Yamato se lo impidió. El Yagami iba a reclamar, pero por el rostro que tenía el rubio en esos momentos guardó silencio.

-Mimi, ¿Estás segura?

Él podía estar hirviendo de deseo por dentro, pero primero que todo era su amiga… y en esos momentos no estaba 100% en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Segura de querer follar con los dos al mismo tiempo? – sonrió.

Los dos tragaron con dificultad al escuchar aquella frase tan directa.

Mimi no les dio tiempo de decir nada más se abalanzó sobre Yamato, lo eligió primero a él porque ya lo había besado y tocado con anterioridad y quería ir soltándose con algo conocido. Se pegó a él besándolo con prisa y con sus manos libres tomó la de Taichi y las metió debajo de la camiseta y las cerró alrededor de sus senos.

El moreno no perdió segundos y como ella ya estaba pegada de frente a Yamato, él se pegó a su espalda, acariciando sus cumbres como tantas veces quiso hacerlo. La pelirosada gimió gustosa al sentir en su trasero la erección de Taichi y con apremio bajo su mano hacia el pantalón de su amigo.

Estuvo tres días ida, tres días pensando, tres días odiando… tres días esperando que el mundo estuviera ardiendo en su ausencia. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que su madre estuviese sufriendo, llorando mientras ella estaba desaparecida… quería destrozarla por haber probado lo que ella sentía y reclamaba como suyo: Hiroaki.

Pero, al mismo tiempo ya no quería estar enclaustrada.

Koushirou había sido una especie de suerte en su camino, rara vez hablaban en clases, pero la mañana que salió disparada de la casa de Hiroaki se lo encontró saliendo de una tienda de electrónica. No supo como pero le convenció de dejarle quedar en su casa con la excusa de que su madre era una maldita tirana que la golpeaba, aprovechó de mostrarle los leves moretones en su espalda – que en realidad se los había hecho contra la pared del departamento del padre de Yamato – y éste convencido la dejo quedarse. Ya al tercer día, necesitaba a su amigo, pero no quería contarle lo ocurrido.

Estaba en una disyuntiva.

Y esa confusión la llevó a ir donde unos conocidos que eran los que le facilitaban marihuana, se quedó con ellos… bebió hasta que su cuerpo no dio más y cuando uno de ellos comenzó a insinuársele, se acordó de que Yamato estaba con Taichi… y ella quería vengarse en silencio de Hiroaki, cual niña caprichosa. Si él se había acostado con su madre, pues ella lo haría con su hijo… y con el novio de él también.

Tomó sus cosas para ir al departamento de Yagami y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que su estado era en extremo deplorable. Casi ni podía caminar. Llamó a Koushirou… para que éste llamara a Yamato. Tenía miedo de que si ella llamaba podría contestar su madre o Hiroaki.

Después fue todo muy rápido o al menos eso le hizo creer su cabeza, me encontró bajo el agua de la regadera tocándose, tocándose una y otra vez… pero no llegaba. Su solución estaba afuera del baño, era lo que quería… lo que iba a hacer.

Iba a cumplir a sus 17 años una fantasía que personas que la doblaban en edad quizás nunca harían.

Eso pensó… eso pensaba mientras su boca se cerraba alrededor del sexo de su amigo y eso seguía pensando mientras a sus espaldas Taichi entraba y salía furioso, la tenía tomada de las caderas con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a tener sus dedos marcados por semanas. Pero no le importaba a ella le gustaba así…

-Más rápido… más fuerte – pido entre gemidos y volvió a realizarle sexo oral al rubio que la apremiaba con sus dos manos empujándola hacia el fondo. Las manos de Yamato estaban enredadas en sus rosados cabellos.

Ishida jadeaba, gemía y supo que Taichi tenía razón, era tanto o más placentero que cuando Taichi se lo hacía.

Mimi se separó de ambos y en un brusco movimiento colocó a Yamato contra el colchón, se sentó sobre él y se acomodó para que ahora fuera él quien entrara en ella.

-Tu primera vez… con una mujer… – le dijo despacio en tono de broma y el rubio no puso evitar sonreír.

Yamato aguantó la respiración cuando comenzó a introducirse y era la sensación más hija de puta que jamás había sentido. Ella de un solo golpe se terminó de sentar y su amigo se arqueó de placer… era definitivo… no era 100% gay.

La tomó de la cintura y con violencia la hizo subir y bajar. Una y otra vez…

Taichi los observaba sin parar de tocarse y su maldita curiosidad atacó de nuevo. Iba a intentarlo… si ella decía que no, al menos no se iba a quedar con la duda.

Se colocó detrás de ella y la empujó hacia adelante mientras observaba en primera fila como el miembro de su amigo entraba y salía. Eso lo calentó aún más… se acomodó y comenzó a tantear terreno…

Miró a Mimi y ella le devolvió una mirada traviesa por sobre el hombro. Sabia de sus intenciones…

 _-Aquí vamos…_ \- dijo y se acomodó en la segunda entrada.

Respiró nervioso, comenzó a entrar y aunque Mimi comenzó a quejarse y ahogó hasta un pequeño grito de dolor cuando Taichi entró por completo…. no le dijo que parara ni que saliera.

-Oh, mierda – gimió ella al sentir que los tenía a los dos adentro.

Cerró sus ojos, se dejó llevar… era lejos lo mejor, era… no encontraba las palabras. Corría el calor por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Yamato sentía que debió haber hecho esto hace mucho, Taichi después de esto no sabía qué otro tipo de curiosidad podría llegar a tener y Mimi… Mimi había olvidado todo.

Pasaron los minutos, todo en el lugar era sudor, calor… sexo.

Yamato fue el primero en llegar… le siguió Taichi y finalmente la Tachikawa. Los tres… agitados, cansados, extasiados.

¿Quién dijo que tres es multitud? A veces tres en igual a uno.

* * *

Los días pasaron y los padres de Taichi iban a llegar esa misma tarde, ella ya no tenía donde quedarse sin ser descubierta.

Hiroaki llamaba constantemente a Yamato, preguntando por la chica… hasta la propia madre de su amiga lo llamaba, pero se había cerrado alrededor de ella y contestaba que no sabía dónde estaba.

Mimi aún no le contaba qué había pasado, y con tanto sexo desenfrenado durante esos días no era ni tema de conversación.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? – preguntó Yamato abrazado a su cuerpo desnudo. Se había acostumbrado en tan solo un par de días a pasar pegado a ella.

-Creo que a enfrentar mi realidad… ya han pasado 7 días…

-Puedes venir cuando quieras a escaparte de ella acá – dijo Taichi que trepaba sus manos por su estómago. Terminó acariciando sus senos.

-¿A qué hora llegan tus padres? – el rubio estiró su mano para acariciar los alocados cabellos del moreno.

-Como en unas 4.. 5 horas más.

Mimi los miró divertida.

-Podríamos hacer algo parecido a un "hasta luego"

Y ellos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

Primero Taichi se besó con Yamato… luego se turnaron para besar a la pelirosa y cuando estaban comenzando a acomodarse para empezar un nuevo acto. El timbre del departamento sonó con insistencia.

-¡¿No dijiste que iban a llegar en 4 – 5 horas?! – exclamó el rubio levantándose asustado.

-¡Eso me dijeron!

Taichi se levantó de un salto vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró.

Salió casi corriendo hacia la puerta, la persona afuera estaba siendo muy insistente.

El moreno se peinó como pudo, cosa muy difícil para su peculiar cabello y abrió la puerta.

-Mierda – se dijo a sí mismo al ver a dos hombres frente a él.

A uno lo conocía perfectamente, pero al otro… el otro se parecía a…

-¿Yamato está acá? – Preguntó Hiroaki furioso.

-Señor Ishida… este... – echó una mirada sobre el hombro.

-Permiso… - Dijo haciéndolo a un lado.

El otro hombre también pasó pero se quedó cerca de la puerta… miró el departamento inspeccionándolo por todos los rincones y fue cuando sus ojos se posaron en una prenda femenina que parecía estar atorada en la pata de una de las sillas del comedor.

-Es de mi hermana – se apresuró Taichi a explicar al ver lo que ese hombre miraba.

Por su parte, Hiroaki caminó dando zancadas por el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios. Abrió la primera puerta encontrándola vacía, era un dormitorio muy femenino. Avanzó un par de pasos más y allí los encontró.

Yamato estaba terminando de abrocharse el pantalón… estaba a torso desnudo y Mimi solo tenía puesta sus pantaletas. En cuanto vio a Hiroaki se tapó los senos, cosa extraña ya que el padre de su amigo la había visto demasiadas veces desnuda.

Ishida padre se llevó una de sus manos a la boca para tapar su sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron de manera inconmensurable… ¿Este era su castigo? Él se equivocaba acostándose una vez, solo una maldita vez, con la madre de la chica y ella lo hace con su hijo y … ¡Demonios! … Mimi estaba con su hijo y con el amigo de su hijo… el cual por la vestimenta con que los recibió perfectamente estuvo desnudo segundos atrás.

Sentía que le clavaban una estaca en el corazón y sólo ahí se dio cuenta que sentía algo muy fuerte por esa niña.

Mimi lo había destrozado.

-Hiroaki, ¿Está mi hija acá?

La pelirosada sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral… esa voz…

¡¿Qué hacia su padre de Japón?!

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y en menos de lo esperado su padre, alto, de cabellos azabaches aparecía en el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

 **CHAN!**

 **Que va a pasar?... les gusto, no les gusto? En serio que trato que me salga el lemon… así que piedaaaaad! :(**

 **Queda menos…**

 **Os quiero, os adoro!**

 **Nos leemos ;)**


	4. Sabor a despedida

**TORN APART**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Capitulo cuatro: Sabor a despedida.

.

.

Mimi entró al departamento de su madre siendo arrastrada violentamente desde el brazo. Keisuke Tachikawa sólo la soltó cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras de él de un golpe.

Satoe, la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en cuanto la vio corrió a abrazarla, pero ésta no se dejó. Mimi retrocedió los pasos necesarios para que su madre no la tocara y al hacerlo chocó contra el pecho de Keisuke.

-A tu cuarto – siseó su padre tratando de no perder la paciencia y la compostura – saldrás de allí solo para tomar un avión.

Se había controlado de una manera que le pareció inaudita cuando vio a su hija semidesnuda en compañía del hijo de Hiroaki Ishida.

-¿Dónde estaba? – preguntó su ex mujer acongojada y totalmente retraída ante el rechazo de su hija.

-¡¿con quién más, Satoe?! – gritó él observando como Mimi desaparecía tras la puerta de su dormitorio – Estaba con el hijo de ese tipo, eres tan ingenua…

-Pero si…

-¡Te mintió! – interrumpió molesto. Giró sobre su talones aguantando su furia.

* * *

El padre de la chica, después de pedirle la dirección del aparente mejor amigo y compañero de rebeldía de su hija mayor, se vio tocando el timbre impaciente del hogar del muchacho.

Hiroaki no demoró casi nada en ir a abrir la puerta creyendo que podía ser su hijo, que al igual que la pelirosada no se dignaba a aparecer – al menos Yamato le dijo que se estaba quedando donde un amigo- y en el corto trayecto hacia la puerta quiso pensar que tras ella estaría esa niña/mujer que lo volvía loco, que había vuelto a él… el Ishida solo quería explicarle que lo que había pasado con su madre no se comparaba en nada con lo que Mimi provocaba en él. Que aquella noche Satoe se sintió tan sola, desamparada y angustiada que se lanzó a los brazos de ese hombre que la invitaba casi siempre a un café y que la escuchaba cuando nadie más parecía hacerlo.

No había punto de comparación entre ambas y era simplemente porque Mimi ya se había metido en su maltrecho corazón.

Tenía que admitir también que encontraba muy atractiva a la madre de la chica y que tras tantas conversaciones a su lado sentía un tipo de atracción hacia ella… después de todo ambos estaban divorciados, solos y con unos hijos del terror. Pero todo quedó, aparentemente, en nada cuando se acostó con la hija de Satoe.

A la madre de la muchacha la siguió viendo debido a que Yamato y Mimi continuaban con su mala conducta y los llamaban una y otra vez a hablar con el director, el cual amenazó con que un solo acto de rebeldía más y se vería en la obligación de expulsarlos a ambos.

Por supuesto que a ninguno de los dos adolescentes les importó y esa misma tarde desaparecieron.

Satoe apareció en su departamento preguntando por su hija, Mimi le había contestado sólo una vez el teléfono y fue solo para insultarla en inglés… su estado de ebriedad atravesó la llamada.

-Sólo pensé que podría estar aquí… la última vez estuvieron bebiendo en mi piso – dijo la mujer recibiendo una taza de café desde las manos de Hiroaki – cuando llegué del trabajo habían botellas de licor regadas por todo el piso…

-Cuando Yamato desaparece apaga su teléfono… no sabría decirte si están o no juntos, pero es lo más probable.

-No sé qué hacer, Hiroaki – suspiró ella – si la expulsan será el segundo año que pierda.

-Y el primero para Yamato – comentó el hombre sentándose en el sillón de un cuerpo continuo a donde Satoe estaba sentada bebiendo su café. No supo por qué pero sintió que debía guardar distancia de la madre de Mimi - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Llamar a Keisuke, le daré la custodia – el Ishida dio un respingo desde su posición. Eso significaba que Mimi se iría a Estados Unidos. No le gustaba la idea – Pero… pero aún no lo decido. Quiero creer que con este ultimátum ella va a cambiar.

-Yo también – Y Hiroaki no se refería a Yamato con ello. No quería que la pelirosada se alejara de él.

Continuaron conversando, Ishida se fumó un par de cigarrillos y Satoe ya iba por la tercera taza de café.

Ella no quería irse, desde el primer momento que vio al padre de Yamato que sintió una punzada en el estómago, ese tipo de punzada que no creyó volver a experimentar desde que había conocido a Keisuke. Mas ella no era de las mujeres que tomaban la iniciativa, necesitaba que fuera él quien se acercara y por más que pasaban los minutos y las horas no pareciese haber interés.

¿Y si actuaba por primera vez en su vida?...

Quizás fueron parte de su alocada imaginación esas miradas que se dieron en sus primeros encuentros en la cafetería, hasta casi se besaron en un ocasión cuando Hiroaki la fue a dejar a su departamento. ¿Había visto señales equivocadas? Porque de un momento a otro el hombre comenzó a evitarla.

Creyó que él podía la solución a su soledad y al dolor de haberse visto engañada con su ex marido.

-Ya es muy tarde – dijo al fin la mujer levantándose.

Hiroaki también se levantó, estaba nervioso, la conversación había comenzado relacionada ciento por ciento a Yamato y Mimi, luego pasó a sus encuentros en el café, más tarde le preguntó si esa tarde en su auto él en verdad había tratado de besarla o simplemente fue que al despedirse sus rostros se acercaron demasiado.

Y quizás si su hija no estuviese en la ecuación, sí la hubiese besado esa tarde.

La acompañó a la puerta, pero no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de acercar su mano al pomo de la misma. Satoe, en un movimiento que se lo imaginó, pero que no la creyó capaz de hacer, le pasó los brazos por sobre los hombros y lo atrajo a ella. Sintió sus labios contra los suyos y supo de inmediato de dónde Mimi había heredado los suyos. Eran exactamente los mismos y se dejó llevar imaginando por largos segundos que besaba a la hija y no a la madre.

La apretó contra la puerta, devorándosela en un beso a medida que ella enterraba sus dedos dentro de los cabellos de Hiroaki. Suspiró en su boca y en la desesperación y pasión del momento le sacó la camisa desde dentro del pantalón para tocarlo.

Ishida sintió un escalofrío… al parecer Mimi no solo los labios había heredado de Satoe sino también sus suaves manos. Su entrepierna, no diferenció lo que él sí podía distinguir – madre de hija - … y no pudo controlarse. Mimi no tocaba su puerta hace varios días y él había pasado noches tocándose pensando en ella mientras que, lo más probable era que la pequeña Tachikawa, estuviese con su propio hijo rebelde quizás dónde.

La tomó en sus brazos… nuevamente diciéndose que más tarde pensaría en las consecuencias, y la llevó hasta su cuarto dejándola caer sobre el edredón.

Lo que siguió fue una mezcla de dudas a sus acciones, si bien, sabía que Satoe y él eran casi de la misma edad la trató con mucha más delicadeza que a Mimi en su primer encuentro, extrañó a la hija de la misma durante todo el encuentro. Extrañaba su rostro travieso pidiéndole más… pidiéndole que se lo hiciera con más fuerza, que lo introdujera hasta el fondo, que no parara. En cambio Satoe era mucho más pasiva, gemía despacio y aun sabiendo que estaba disfrutando el acto, él quería que, al igual que Mimi, gritase su nombre al oído, le rasguñara la espalda y le mordiera el hombro provocándole corrientes eléctricas en todo su cuerpo.

Haberlo hecho con Satoe Tachikawa le recordó a todos sus encuentros con Natsuko Takaishi ya estando casados.

Se preguntó que si seguía con Mimi, ¿después de muchos años el sexo con ella se transformaría en un sexo casi matrimonial?

Después de aquella vez, evitó ver a la madre de la chica todas las veces que pudo y esperó que la chica de cabellos rosas jamás se enterase.

.

 _¿A quién te gusta hacérselo más? ¿A mi… o a mi madre?_

 _._

La pregunta de Mimi cuando descubrió el arete que debió habérsele caído a Satoe cuando se acostaron, lo aterrorizó. Se escudó en respuestas estúpidas que no lograba procesar con inteligencia, no quería perder a la muchacha. Quiso decirle que se estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa, una que adoraba hacer suya, pero que él era demasiado adulto y ella muy joven y que no sabía muchas veces cómo comportarse, como tratarla… pero nada de eso salía correctamente explicado de su boca.

Lo peor, fue oírle llamarlo _pedófilo de mierda_ , en el fondo sabía que, de hecho, lo era… ella era menor de edad.

Mimi se fue… y no volvió a saber de ella en días. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces llamó a su hijo preguntando por ella.

.

 _¿Qué le hiciste?_

.

Eso le había cuestionado Yamato una de las tantas veces que marcó su número y por el tono que ocupó, supo de inmediato que su hijo lo sabía todo.

Se encerraba en su departamento después de llegar del trabajo, caminando como león enjaulado… preguntándose una y mil veces donde podría estar Mimi.

Satoe lo llamaba casi todos los días, necesitaba saber si Yamato la había contactado, pero el hijo de Hiroaki siempre respondía lo mismo: no lo sé, no la he visto.

Todo era su culpa. Ella había confiado en él y él hizo lo mismo que Keisuke Tachikawa hizo con su madre.

Y era precisamente ese hombre, Keisuke Tachikawa, quien estaba en esos momentos tras su puerta, pero él obviamente no lo supo de inmediato ya que no lo conocía en persona, el padre de Mimi era solo una imagen difusa rodeada de odio y decepción.

-¿Señor Hiroaki Ishida? – preguntó con seriedad.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Keisuke Tachikawa – se presentó estirando su mano para saludarlo.

El padre de Yamato estrechó la mano del hombre con cautela, tratando de respirar con calma. Su presencia significaba dos cosas: la primera era que Satoe ya había tomado la decisión de cederla la custodia de Mimi a su ex marido y la segunda era que la amiga de su hijo se iría de Japón.

Lo hizo pasar y a pesar de que lo invitó a sentarse al salón, Keisuke prefirió conversar en el mismo pasillo.

-Disculpe que me presente de esta forma, pero debe saber que mi hija lleva ya 7 días desaparecida y su hijo, por lo que tengo entendido, es su _mejor amigo_ – se explicó.

-Lo es señor Tachikawa, pero lamento decirle que Yamato hace días que no llega al departamento tampoco.

-¿Le ha preguntado por Mimi?

-Lo he hecho.

-¿Y le ha creído? – preguntó enarcando una de su cejas con incredulidad.

Se miraron en lo que parecía ser un duelo de miradas… quien aguantaba más en silencio sin decir algo, cuál de los dos le reprochaba al otro con más ahínco ser una mierda de padre.

-Yo creo que su hijo sabe perfectamente donde está la mía – habló el de cabello azabache, al fin, después de minutos – y necesito que me ayude a encontrarla lo antes posible porque pasado mañana sale su vuelo a Estados Unidos.

Hiroaki trató de mostrarse lo más impávido que pudo, pero por dentro quería gritar.

-¿A Estados Unidos? – repitió como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

-Me la llevo… - dijo acariciándose la sien con impaciencia – Sabes, Hiroaki… ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? Encuentro una tontera esto de la extrema formalidad, en USA no se usa tanto – el padre de Yamato asintió sin decir nada – Quiero hacer las cosas bien con mi hija, ya me equivoqué demasiado. Sé que esta con tu hijo… lo sé porque la conozco, podré haber estado 3 años lejos de ella, pero Mimi siempre busca refugio en quien la acompaña en sus locuras y en quien la protege. Tenía un amigo en Nueva York, Michael, a los once años se escondía en la casa del árbol de la casa del muchacho porque sabía que la castigaríamos por mentirnos. Íbamos donde Michael y él decía una y otra vez que no sabía dónde estaba Mimi…

-¿Estás tratando de decir que Yamato es una especie de copia del amigo de infancia norteamericano de tu hija?

-No estoy tratando… te estoy diciendo que tu hijo miente – Keisuke torció su boca molesto - ¿Dónde se está quedando tu hijo?

-No lo sé…

El padre de Mimi soltó un bufido esbozando una sonrisa.

-Creo que me equivoqué… no es Yamato la copia de Michael en esta situación – quedó mirando a Hiroaki con los ojos entrecerrados, inspeccionando su rostro, buscando una señal - ¿Estás escondiendo a mi hija?

-Keisuke… puedo llamarte por su nombre también, supongo – preguntó el hombre de cabellos marrones – No estoy escondiéndola, simplemente no sé dónde está. Ni siquiera sé dónde el mío está.

-Un padre que no sabe dónde está su hijo… - comentó divertido – no estás haciendo muy bien tu tarea al parecer.

-¿Me lo dice el padre que dejó a su esposa e hija para irse con otra que dejó embarazada? – preguntó molesto ante el comentario anterior.

Keisuke retrocedió un paso, tragando con dificultad.

Él sabía, él conocía a Satoe como la palma de su mano y ella jamás sería capaz de contar detalles privados de su vida. Era una mujer muy reservada en todo aspecto de su existencia.

Silencio. Un maldito e incómodo silencio hasta que las piezas encajaron y fue como un balde de agua fría para Tachikawa.

-¿Sabes que mi hija tiene solo 17 años y que podría secarte en la cárcel si es que llegaste a poner un solo dedo encima de ella? – la voz del padre de Mimi se había ensombrecido.

A diferencia del otro hombre Hiroaki no retrocedió, eso sería auto inculparse de inmediato, en cambio se quedó donde mismo y haciendo uso de una mirada propia de Yamato – de hecho el rubio la había heredado de él – ladeó la cabeza a medida que levantaba una ceja.

-Señor Tachikawa viene a mi casa a pedirme ayuda y… ¿termina ofendiéndome?

-¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! – gritó ya exasperado – ¡si el tuyo lleva desaparecido la misma cantidad de días, es porque están juntos! Soy capaz de llamar a la policía en este instante. Si tú niegas tener algo con ella entonces tu hijo sí lo tiene y él es mayor de edad… y eso _señor Ishida,_ es estupro y está penalizado.

Hiroaki abrió los ojos sorprendido. Estuvo demasiado tiempo pensando en zafarse él de la acusación que olvidó a Yamato. Se llevó las manos al cabello peinándolo con desesperación, ya no tenía intenciones de disimular que se encontraba totalmente preocupado.

Pensó, pensó, pensó… ¿Dónde demonios podría estar Yamato?

Él no hablaba mucho de sus amigos, tampoco era de traerlos al departamento cuando él estaba, de hecho Mimi era la única "amiga" que le conocía de nombre y apellido y era porque ambos se topaban en la dirección de la preparatoria y de no ser por eso tampoco la habría conocido. A sus compañeros de la banda ni qué decir.

Por Kamisama, no conocía a su hijo en lo más mínimo. No se preocupaba de él, se había vuelto a su trabajo con tanto ahínco que olvidó a Yamato. Quizás esta maldita rebeldía era su forma de llamar su atención, de expulsar su odio… tal cual lo hacia Mimi.

Él tenía la culpa de que su hijo fuera así.

Dio media vuelta dejando a Keisuke solo en el pasillo y entró al dormitorio de su hijo. Estaba totalmente hecho un caos, su cama deshecha, ropa en el suelo, su bajo en una esquina. Ignoró todo y caminó hasta el escritorio… comenzó a abrir y cerrar cajones, revolviendo papeles, arrojando cuadernos al piso. Nada.

Prendió la computadora de Yamato mientras iba a buscar en su mesita de noche. Se sorprendió al encontrar varias cajas de condones vacíos y por su mente pasó la imagen de la pelirosa sobre la cama de su hijo haciendo con él, todo lo que Hiroaki hacía con ella. Quizás sí había perdido su virginidad con él, pero nada le impedía seguir practicando con otro.

Todo se revolvió dentro de él.

Desvió la mirada hacia la computadora, pero ésta tenía clave de inicio de sesión. Maldijo por lo bajo. Se sentó en la cama de Yamato buscando en el desorden… buscó… buscó hasta que dio con su bolsón, estiró la mano agarrando la correa del mismo y atrayéndolo. Se topó con lápices, cuadernos, un par de libros… y con una hoja rosada en el fondo.

Al desdoblarla notó que era una conversación muy corta entre Yamato y Mimi. Lo más probable era que se hablaran de esa forma cuando estaban en detención. Ella le preguntaba a donde irían a beber esa noche, estaba harta de su madre y no quería verla. Quería borrarse por un par de horas. Su hijo le dijo que podrían ir donde un tal _Taichi_ , pero Mimi no sabía dónde quedaba. Y un poco más abajo una dirección.

Salió victorioso al pasillo, Keisuke no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que Hiroaki se metió al dormitorio.

-Sé dónde están.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la dirección que Yamato había escrito en aquella hoja de papel, pidió a todos los kamisamas habidos y por haber que Mimi estuviese allí.

Apoyó una mano sobre la madera y sin poder controlarlo comenzó a tocar el timbre una y otra vez. A los pocos minutos un chico de la misma edad de su hijo le abría la puerta, y en cuanto lo vio, supo que estaba en el lugar correcto… ese moreno de cabellos alocados había llevado una vez a Yamato hasta el departamento la primera vez que su hijo se habia emborrachado. No cruzaron palabras, pero ahora al tenerlo en frente lo recordaba perfectamente.

No fue muy educado, tampoco la situación lo ameritaba, y lo hizo a un lado para entrar. Keisuke también entró pero se quedó cerca de la puerta.

-¿Conoces a mi hija, eres amigo de ella? – preguntó Keisuke a Taichi que se abrazó nervioso.

Y fue entonces que Taichi reconoció de inmediato las facciones de Mimi en ese hombre, en un principio le pareció parecido a alguien y ahora sabía a quién.

¿Sería de muy mala educación si le decía que más que conocerla y ser amigo íntimo de ella, se la había follado entre él y su mejor amigo durante varios días?

-¿a Mimi? – preguntó mirando sobre el hombro notando que el padre de Yamato abría la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana menor.

-¿Está acá? – Ahora había ansiedad en el tono de voz del hombre, pero de un momento a otro arrugó el ceño mostrándose molesto - ¿Qué edad tienes?

Taichi sintió sobre su cuerpo la mirada analizadora del hombre, hace minutos atrás había estado a punto de comenzar a tener relaciones en su habitación con la hija del tipo. El timbre lo pilló tan desprevenido que se puso con rapidez el pantalón de algodón que ocupaba para dormir y una camiseta que resultó ser una de su hermana pequeña… ni idea como había llegado esa camiseta con un par de conejos dibujados al suelo de su dormitorio.

-¿Qué edad tengo…? – preguntó más que nervioso de vuelta y tratando de dilatar la respuesta. Dos chicos mayores de edad… con una de 17… no se veía bien por ningún lado.

Keisuke volvió a mirarlo con molestia y sin intenciones de preguntar una vez más salió tras el Ishida.

-Hiroaki, ¿Está mi hija acá?

Vio al hombre parado en el umbral de una de las puertas del departamento tapándose la boca y eso lo alertó de inmediato.

Se acercó a él y al girar la vista hacia el interior del dormitorio vio a Mimi semidesnuda, llevaba una par de pequeñas pantaletas y se tapaba los senos con sus manos, fue un golpe para él verla así porque aparentaba más edad, ¿Dónde se fue su pequeña niña que dio paso a esa mujer?. Notó de inmediato algunas de las modificaciones que Satoe le contó esa mañana, su cabello rosado y el arete en su ombligo.

-¿Papá?

Y el escucharse desde su boca lo hizo reaccionar, miró a su lado y ahí estaba el que identificó de inmediato como el hijo de Hiroaki Ishida, el muchacho ni siquiera tenía el pantalón abrochado y estaba de torso desnudo. No tuvo que ser un genio para saber qué había estado pasando allí.

-Vístete, ¡ahora! – exclamó furioso dirigiéndose a ella.

-¡NO! – Respondió Mimi para su sorpresa – No me voy a ir contigo…

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir Mimi. ¡Vístete!

-¡dije que NO! – repitió con más fuerza.

Keisuke perdió la paciencia y entró al cuarto. Yamato tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando el hombre tomó a Mimi del brazo y comenzó a jalar de ella. La pelirosa con una mano se tapaba sus pechos y con la otra trataba de liberarse de su agarre.

-¡Entonces desnuda, pero te vienes conmigo...!

-¡¿Por qué estás acá?! … ¡Vete a Estados Unidos! ¡Vete con tu familia! – reclamó ella comenzando a llorar.

A Hiroaki se le partió el corazón verla así, pero no podía hacer nada.

-¡Me voy a ir a Estados Unidos, pero contigo… tu avión sale en dos días!

-¡¿Cómo?! – Yamato que había tomado del suelo el vestido negro de su amiga salió tras ellos.

-¡No me voy a ir contigo! – Mimi miró al padre de Yamato pidiendo ayuda – No dejes que me lleve…

Keisuke se detuvo a medio metro de la puerta de entrada, se devolvió sobre sus pasos y le arrebató el vestido de su hija de las manos del rubio, ahora se dirigió al comedor del lugar y sacó de entre las patas de una silla un sujetador color azul.

-¿De tu hermana, no? – dijo el señor Tachikawa mirando furioso a Taichi Yagami. El moreno palideció.

Se acercó nuevamente a su hija que lloraba amargamente y de forma poco cuidadosa le colocó las prendas en sus manos.

-Si no te vistes, te juro que soy capaz de llevarte arrastrando desnuda por la calle. ¡No más niña caprichosa, Mimi Tachikawa!

Y ella ya no tuvo más opción se visitó en silencio, mientras Taichi miraba nervioso el piso de su hogar, mientras Yamato terminaba de colocarse su camisa y mientras Hiroaki no te quitaba los ojos de encima… esa podía ser la última vez que la vería y por ello trató de memorizar cada centímetro de ella.

-¿Dónde está el resto? – pregunto Keisuke al verla con una camiseta negra.

-Es todo, es un vestido – respondió su hija entre dientes a medida que sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-No tienes idea de cuánto van a cambiar las cosas Mimi – la tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir definitivamente del lugar giró a Hiroaki – No quiero ver a tu hijo merodear mi casa durante estos dos días o voy a llamar a la policía.

Al oír eso Mimi explotó en llanto y cuando aún podía verlo, le dijo:

-Te quiero… ahora lo sé… te quiero.

Y a él le supo cómo a un adiós… ¿nunca más la iba a volver a ver?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ya, eso pasó :)**

 **No sé si el prox capítulo lo suba taaan veloz como estos últimos dos, he podido escribir harto porque estoy con la pata mala y me duele al caminar así que he estado acostada, dejando volar la imaginación.**

 **¿Se va o no se va? ¿a quién le dijo que lo quería?**

 **Recordar que desde antes de estar con Hiroaki ella ya sentía algo por Yamato… pero también Hiroaki fue el primero y estuvieron 5 meses 1313 y juntos… pero igual se daba besos locos con Yama'… huuuu**

 **He disfrutado ene esta historia, quizás por eso no he podido parar de escribirla.**

 **Tengo que ser sincera y las otras las dejé botadas, merezco las penas del infierno… lo se! T_T**

 **Pero pronto me pongo de lleno con ellas.**

 **Os quiero, Os adoro**

 **Nos leemos :)**


	5. No es nuestro último beso

**TORN APART**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Capitulo cinco: No es nuestro último beso.

.

.

No tenía la más mínima intención de tocar la comida que su madre le había traído el día anterior. La bandeja estaba intacta sobre su mesita de noche.

Mimi estaba furiosa, desconsolada, molesta y al mismo tiempo con una profunda tristeza. Pasaba de la rabia a la pena de un segundo a otro. Podía estar llorando amargamente acostada en su cama contra un almohadón en forma de corazón como al instante estar arrojando todo lo que hallaba al alcance contra la puerta de su dormitorio donde la tenían encerrada.

Su padre no confiaba en ella y sus razones tenía. Ya la primera noche había tratado de escaparse y si no fuera porque Keisuke estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de su hija, lo habría logrado. Así que optó por lo sano y la dejó bajo llave… después de todo al día siguiente partían a Estados Unidos.

La ahora, nuevamente, castaña – su padre la obligó a volver a su color de cabello natural – creyó que su padre estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que se la llevaría, pero cuando entró a su cuarto y vio 3 grandes maletas y su armario vacío entendió que todo era verdad. Esa misma noche tuvo que teñirse el cabello y volver a su castaño claro, también le tuvo que dejar en su mano sus dos piercing… del tatuaje ni hablar, no podía borrarse. No al menos de una manera tan expedita como Keisuke quisiese.

Mimi no había querido hablar desde que su padre la arrastró de vuelta.

Su madre trató por todos los medios de sonsacarle alguna palabra sin éxito, pero Satoe sentía un rechazo y un odio indescriptible de parte de su hija y lo más probable, según sus propias conclusiones, eran debido a su decisión de entregarle su custodia a su padre.

-Traté de todo contigo, Mimi – le dijo ella con tristeza mientras le retiraba una toalla de su cabeza.

Era el momento en que sus mechones volvían al fin a ser castaños una vez más.

La chica, reacia en un principio al roce de su madre, tuvo que dejarse tocar para que le colocara la tintura. Keisuke se paseaba de vez en cuando por el baño cerciorándose de que todo estuviese realizándose según lo que él exigía. Él no iba a llevarse a una niña rebelde de cabellos rosas en el avión.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo tan difícil? – le preguntó Satoe sin obtener respuesta.

Pero Mimi tenía los ojos nublados en una mezcla de ira y tristeza. Su garganta se había cerrado desde hace muchas horas atrás y hablar con su madre era la segunda cosa que menos quería en esos momentos. Porque la primera era hablarle a su padre.

-¡Tu hija! – gritó Keisuke en medio de la primera noche despertando a Mimi que se había quedado dormida entre un mar de lágrimas - ¡Desnuda con el hijo de ese tipo! ¡¿Qué clase de educación les has dado?!

-No supe controlarla…

-¡Por supuesto que no supiste!... ¡Esperemos que no salga embarazada de todo esto!

La castaña tomó dos de sus almohadas, y se escondió debajo de la cama. Se hizo un ovillo, se tapó los oídos con sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Si tuviera su celular – el cual fue requisado – se habría puesto los audífonos y habría escuchado música a todo volumen para no oír a sus padres discutir.

Eso hacia cuando las acusaciones de infidelidad comenzaron… eso hizo mientas su madre lloraba ante el dolor de la separación al enterarse de que Keisuke Tachikawa la estaba abandonando para irse con otra.

Mimi simplemente se escudaba de ello, se encerraba en su mundo.

Y ahora no podía, la realidad la golpeaba… y ella necesitaba a Yamato, necesitaba a su amigo. El único que siempre estuvo con ella en todo momento desde que le contó porque había vuelto a Japón, él sabía por qué ella bebía hasta borrarse, por qué fumaba para dejar su mente en blanco.

Necesitaba a Yamato con urgencia.

.

.

-¿Estás… tú estás… enamorada de mi papá?

Yamato había hablado muy despacio para que Taichi, que dormía en la otra esquina, no despertase.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

El rubio hundió su nariz en el cuello de la pelirosada. La tenía abrazada de la cintura, su pecho contra su espalda, así habían dormido los últimos 3 días. Taichi, después de cada encuentro, se alejaba a una esquina de la cama para desamarrarse y comenzar a dormir, a veces roncaba con fuerza… a veces con calma, como sucedía en esos instantes. A él no le gustaba dormir abrazado a nadie, su curiosa libertad no se lo permitía.

En cambio, Yamato, que si bien muchas veces durmió apretado al delgado cuerpo de su amiga, sentía que ahora todo era distinto y no era porque ahora ambos estuviesen desnudos.

Cuando la había conocido a finales del años anterior, le llamó la atención topársela tantas veces en detención. Él creía que tenía lejos el record, pero ella se encargó de igualárselo. Comenzaron a sentarse relativamente cerca y cuando el profesor encargado de las detenciones no miraba fue él quien le entregó rápidamente una hoja preguntándole por qué había sido castigada. Mimi le escribió de vuelta que había sido pillada fumando en el baño de hombres (Sí, en el de hombres donde minutos antes de había estado besando con un chico de último año).

Mimi omitió que lo había hecho a propósito porque desde el día en que lo vio, le había gustado y que no encontró forma de llegar a él que no fuera estar juntos en esa sala de detención.

Luego descubrió que todo aquello, estar con él, era la solución, el escape perfecto a todo su dolor.

Se convirtieron en inseparables, y entre más juntos estaban los sentimientos de Mimi crecían exponencialmente.

-No odio a mi madre – se sinceró una noche la entonces castaña, era quizás la tercera vez que iba al departamento del rubio. El padre del mismo nuevamente no llegaría esa noche y aprovecharon de emborracharse… una vez más – no la odio, en verdad que no. Es solo que no tengo contra quien descargar mi rabia, mi odio, mi decepción. Mi padre… él simplemente nos juntó un día para contarnos sobre esta mujer que conoció en su trabajo. Mi madre ya sabía, ya le había pedido el divorcio y todo el maldito papeleo. Yo no lo sabía, en verdad creí que tenía la mejor familia del mundo, pero mi padre decidió cambiar nuestra familia por otra – comenzó a llorar debido al dolor que le producía recordar, al recuerdo se le sumaba el alcohol en su cuerpo – era feliz Yamato, era feliz en Nueva York y él se encargó de destrozarlo todo. Y yo me descargué contra ella… y me seguiré descargando contra ella porque no sé cómo controlarlo, ni mucho menos como superarlo…

Luego todo se volvió nublado. Se abalanzó sobre Yamato buscando sus labios, quería besarlo… quería ser correspondida en sus sentimientos y palear en algo su sufrimiento. Pero él la rechazó.

-Me gustan los hombres, Mimi – le explicó al verla llorar con amargura – te quiero, te quiero demasiado… pero te quiero como amiga.

Yamato, desde que comenzó a tener conciencia acerca de su sexualidad que creyó que los hombres eran objeto de su interés, las mujeres no le llamaban la atención, al menos ninguna lo había logrado, y chicas que se ofreciesen para que él saliera de sus dudas le sobraban ya que era bastante popular.

Yamato nunca supo, hasta ese momento, si eso era realmente verídico. De hecho, el motivo de su rebeldía era debido a sus dudas, dudas que lo carcomían, dudas de creerse rechazado ante su padre si le contase y por ello era así, por eso bebía, por eso se drogaba… para olvidarse que tenía dudas y que no iba a poder ser el "hombre" que se esperaba debía ser.

Pero esa noche algo cambió, vio a su amiga tan triste luego de que le contara su historia y más encima a él se le ocurría rechazarla que…

-Ven… - le dijo tomando su mano y jalándola hacia él – voy a besarte y no quiero que pienses que es por lástima. Lleguemos a un acuerdo… ayúdame a ver si en verdad no me pasa nada con las mujeres y de paso tu…

Yamato no terminó de explicar nada. Ella ya lo había besado.

Y desde ese momento, se negó a si mismo sentir algo por ella. Porque comparaba las corrientes eléctricas de sus besos con los que le producían los de Taichi y eran completamente distintos. Los besos de Mimi, si bien eran ardientes y apasionados, lo dejaban con una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. En cambio, los de Taichi lo dejaban pidiendo más pero al mismo tiempo le producían inquietud, porque por más que trataba de amarrarlo a él, el moreno le indicaba una y otra vez que él no era de nadie.

Y Yamato era celoso y posesivo.

-Sigue… no pares Yamato… - le rogó Mimi aquella noche en que estando casi desnudos sobre la cama del rubio ella le instaba a que continuara más allá.

-No puedo… - susurró él separándose de golpe y sentándose en su cama.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando con ello aminorar su respiración. Mimi estaba cubierta solo por su ropa interior y él por la suya. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con su amiga, lo que había comenzado como un descubrimiento, una "curiosidad" como diría Taichi se le estaba escapando delas manos. Él sí estaba sintiendo algo por la pelirosada. Jamás, ninguna mujer le había producido una erección. Nunca había tocado con tanta desesperación a una chica como lo hacía con el cuerpo de su amiga.

Pero él, terco, se lo negaba. Se mentía… aun escuchando que Taichi le decía lo contrario. Su confusión era inmensa.

-Me acosté con tu papá… - confesó días después Mimi en un deplorable estado etílico.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que tu padre me folló – y rió.

-No es gracioso Mimi… - Yamato la miraba incrédulo empinando la botella de licor transparente. Eso era imposible, Hiroaki Ishida no se metería jamás con una amiga de él… más si era menor de edad.

La Tachikawa se sentó sobre él a horcajadas quitándole la botella.

-No te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad – le dio un trago al vodka y lo besó produciendo que el líquido se mezclara en su bocas.

-¡Demonios, Mimi! – Exclamó enojado una vez que se separaron - ¡¿Cómo…?!

Iba a reclamarle, a decirle que cómo le había hecho eso, siendo que días atrás ellos casi intimaron y eso para Yamato era un paso gigantesco, más si era con una mujer… más si era con ella.

Finalmente, decidió obviar el tema. Pasaron las semanas y los meses y prefirió tomárselo hasta con humor. Después de todo, quizás él no iba a poder darle lo que ella necesitaba. Pero aun así, seguían tocándose, seguían besándose…

Ambos tenían un maldito remolino en su cabeza.

-¿Estas o no enamorada de él? – volvió a preguntar Yamato.

-No entiendo por qué quieres saber algo así. ¿En qué te afectaría si yo dijese que si? O ¿Qué dijese que no?...

-¿Te has dado cuenta que hace casi un año atrás no me interesaba ninguna mujer y ahora estoy aquí contigo después de haberlo hecho toda la tarde?

-Taichi también estaba, no éramos solo los dos – aclaró.

-Mimi… - el rubio la colocó bajo él con cuidado. No tenía intenciones de despertar al moreno – Necesito saberlo porque soy celoso… soy posesivo.

-Creí que lo estaba…– dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Se acomodó de tal forma que sus caderas quedaran a la misma altura – pero… pero siento que es más un capricho, una satisfacción de saber que pude provocar algo en una persona de la edad de tu padre. Creo que soy posesiva al igual que tú… y no me gusta que toquen lo que creo es mío.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-No sé si aún quiero hablar de eso…

Yamato la besó con cariño. Fue un beso tierno, totalmente alejado de los que se habían dado durante esos días.

-He estado tratando de negar esto tanto tiempo – le dijo rozando su nariz contra la de ella - … te mentí, me mentí por demasiados meses…

-¿Me quieres? – preguntó Mimi esperanzada paseando sus ojos por todo el rostro de su amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio, cerrando los ojos cada vez que se daban besos cortos.

-¿Me quieres? – volvió a preguntar ella.

Más silencio… hasta…

-¡Por un demonio! – Exclamó Taichi haciéndolos respingar – ¡Ya díganse de una vez que se quieren el uno al otro y déjense de joder! – Se levantó bostezando de la cama y caminó a la puerta – dormiré en el dormitorio de Hikari.

El moreno cerró la puerta y los dejó allí.

Yamato aún estaba sobre su amiga, cadera contra cadera.

-Lo que podría haber sentido por tu papá es por tu culpa – le dijo retomando la conversación. Le acariciaba la espalda – tú dejaste que pasara.

-No quiero que pase más.

-¿Yamato, me quieres?

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Taichi asomó su cabeza mostrando sus mechones alocados.

-Yamato, dile que una maldita vez que la quieres o te juro que te saco del dormitorio y me la follo.

Ambos no pudieron aguantar la risa.

-También te quiero a ti – le dijo el rubio.

-Nah!... lo de nosotros es "experimentación". No lo confundas –guiñó uno de sus ojos.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio, Yamato y Mimi en la cama mientras Taichi continuaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Y? – insistió el moreno.

-Tai… ¿Puedo hacer esto a mi ritmo? – pidió el rubio incómodo.

-¿A tu ritmo?… a tu ritmo has estado siendo falso gay hace 4 años.

-¡Está bien!... ¡Está bien! – miró a Mimi - ¡Te quiero! Y no como amiga… te quiero hace mucho. Y Necesito saber si estas enamorada de mi papá porque me está matando la maldita duda – ahora giró a Taichi - ¿Feliz?

-Muy feliz – sonrió – ahora la duda la tengo yo… si se confiesan mutuamente en este momento, ¿mañana no seguiremos haciéndolo los tres?

-Quizás le responda a Yamato cuando me vaya… - rió la pelirosada – así podemos seguir haciendo cosas interesantes…

.

.

Mimi golpeó la puerta de su dormitorio dos veces y los pasos se demoraron más de lo que esperó.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la voz de su padre desde el otro lado.

-Baño – respondió escuetamente.

Keisuke abrió la puerta y la siguió con la mirada hasta que su hija se perdió en la puerta siguiente. Se cruzó de brazos sin moverse de su posición, lo único que quería era que las horas pasaran lo antes posible… su vuelo salía a las ocho de la noche del día siguiente.

Los minutos pasaron y Mimi se estaba demorando demasiado. Comenzó a caminar hacia el baño cuando sintió algo quebrarse dentro de ese pequeño cuarto.

Corrió los mínimos metros que separaban la habitación de su hija del baño, pero cuando trato de abrir la puerta, ésta estaba con seguro.

-¡Mimi, abre la puerta! – Keisuke golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. No obtuvo respuesta - ¡Mimi! ¡Abre la maldita puerta, ahora!

-¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?! – Satoe llegó a su lado alarmada por el estruendo.

-¡Mimi!

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?! – la madre de la castaña tomó a su ex marido del brazo obligándolo a mirarla - … Keisuke…

-Mimi rompió el espejo… - explicó volviendo a golpear la puerta. Satoe se llevó las manos a la boca, pensando lo peor – ¡Mimi Tachikawa, abre la puerta!

-Tengo llave de repuesto.

Y la mujer desapareció por un par de minutos a su habitación. Volvió con una pequeña llave que le entregó temblando al hombre.

Satoe cerró los ojos cuando Keisuke abrió finalmente la puerta. Imaginaba el cuerpo de su hija en el suelo con las muñecas cortadas o algo por el estilo.

Pero lo que realmente se encontró el padre de la castaña fue a la chica de pie frente al espejo roto, llorando en silencio con los nudillos de su mano derecha con pequeños cortes.

-¡Estás loca! – le dijo él tomando de los hombros para sacudirla en una reprimenda.

Mimi ni siquiera lo miró parecía estar abstraída en su reflejo trizado.

La castaña no aguantó más su furia, se había paseado en círculos por su habitación, había maldecido tantas veces que llegó a inventar nuevas malas palabras, necesitaba golpear algo… necesitaba gritar, pero primero que todo tenía que salir de esas cuatro asfixiantes paredes. La única excusa que tenía era ir al baño, por eso ocupó ese comodín.

Trató de mostrarse lo más tranquila para no levantar sospechas y en cuanto llegó al baño cerró con cuidado la puerta para que su padre no escuchara que estaba colocándole seguro.

Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había y se examinó con cuidado por largos minutos. Paseaba sus ojos por cada curva, por cada lunar, cada espacio de piel… y nunca antes de sintió más ajena a su ser. Era ella, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. La persona que escudriñaba no la reconocía… ¿Dónde estaba la Mimi que era feliz? ¿La que reía por el simple hecho de que sus padres discutían por qué película ver ese viernes por la noche? ¿La que llegaba todos los días con excelentes notas y era admirada por su buen comportamiento? ¿Dónde estaba la Mimi que besaba a sus padres en la mejilla cada noche antes de irse a dormir?... ¿La que los amaba, la que amaba verlos feliz, la que amaba ver su familia; su mundo, su pequeño gran mundo feliz?

 _-¡¿Dónde estás?!, -_ Gritó en su interior y su puño fue a dar contra el espejo.

Los trozos cayeron al suelo, su reflejo se torció y sin siquiera sentir dolor empuñó ambas manos hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso al momento que sus lágrimas corrían veloces por sus mejillas.

Tenía un peso inconmensurable oprimiéndole el pecho… El alcohol nunca logró paliar su angustia, la marihuana la elevaba por horas, pero la caída era dolorosa. Le había entregado su virginidad a un hombre mucho mayor que la había decepcionado… una mierda, creyó que podía ser amor y se había equivocado medio a medio.

Ya no podía controlar más su ira.

 _-Torn apart -_ Susurró sintiendo que era sacudida.

Iba a explotar, eran dos años con eso… iba a explotar.

Ella no se iba a ir a ningún lugar, Estados Unidos, Japón… la misma China ningún lugar le iba a dar solución a su sufrimiento si ella no explotaba y decía lo que debió haber dicho años atrás.

La volvieron a sacudir, esta vez con más fuerza, y cuando reaccionó estaba en medio del salón.

Keisuke Tachikawa estaba frente a ella, observándola entre preocupado y molesto. Su madre se había sentado en el sofá agarrándose la blusa a la altura del pecho.

-Te odio… - susurró clavando sus ojos en su padre.

-¿Qué? – él no había logrado oírla.

-Te odio… -repitió un poco más fuerte

-¿Me odias? – sonó inseguro, ¿eso había escuchado?

-¡Te odio! – gritó a todo pulmón y Keisuke tuvo que retroceder - ¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio por destruir lo que teníamos! ¡Te odio por quebrar mi familia! ¡Te odio por ser un cobarde! ¡Te odio por dejarme sola a mí y a mamá! ¡Te odio por irte! ¡Te odio por decir que me amabas y que amabas lo que habías construido en años! ¡Te odio porque nada te importó!... ¡Te odio porque solo pensaste en ti! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio como no tienes idea! – su voz era firme a pesar de las lágrimas – Me rompiste, me dejaste sola, me destruiste… mataste todo lo bello que veía a diario, mataste todo papá y no me voy a ir contigo… no quiero estar con el culpable de mi dolor, con la persona que yo adoraba y que tenía en lo más alto y que se cayó y que ahora no reconozco – Mimi se irguió y lo miró más profundamente – Tú no eres mi padre, mi padre me amaba, me adoraba a mí y a mi mamá… mi padre no es un canalla, no es un tipo sin sentimientos que llega una tarde avisando que se irá al otro extremo de la ciudad con una mujer que conoció hace un par de meses, mi padre es un hombre intachable. Tú… – le apuntó – tú Keisuke no eres nada para mí.

-Mimi… - el hombre no encontraba las palabras para refutar a su hija.

-¡No me voy a ir contigo! – Exclamó – Digas… hagas lo quieras, no lo voy a hacer. Denuncia a Yamato, hazlo… y te odiaré más de lo que ya lo hago. Porque, independiente, de lo que hice en su compañía, él estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos, momentos que tú provocaste que existieran. ¡Tú tienes la culpa! – la castaña paró unos segundos para tomar aire. Su madre estaba llorando, su padre la miraba sin poder creerlo aún y ella… ella sentía que la angustia, si bien no se iba, disminuía – ¡¿Y sabes qué más?! ¡Vete! ¡Vete por un período largo… muy… muy largo a la mismísima mierda!

Se secó sus lágrimas de un golpe y se acercó a Satoe.

-Lo siento, mamá – le dijo en un tono suave - Nunca tuviste la culpa… cargué contigo algo que me competía sólo a mí.

No esperó respuesta de nadie y salió corriendo.

Corrió… corrió, no esperó el ascensor y se fue directo a las escaleras… salió del edificio y en el camino chocó con varias personas en su camino, pero no le importó. Ella quería llegar donde solo una persona.

La distancia entre su edificio y el edificio de él eran aproximadamente 20 calles y cuando iba a mitad de camino supo que debía dejar de fumar y ponerle más ganas a las clases de deportes.

Llegó sin aire a la puerta, a esa conocida puerta, pero no tocó el timbre… comenzó a golpearla con desesperación.

-¿Está Yamato?

Hiroaki estaba frente a ella con los ojos muy abiertos y no le dejó hablar cuando abrió la puerta. No supo si su cara de asombro o de pánico. No le interesaba.

-¿Qué haces acá? – su voz sonaba alarmado - ¿Sabe tu padre que estás acá?

-Señor Ishida, ¿Está Yamato? – volvió a preguntar la castaña respirando agitada.

-¿Por qué me tratas de ud?

Mimi chasqueó la lengua y pasó al departamento. Hiroaki la siguió indeciso, no sabía si echarla – no quería tener problemas con Keisuke Tachikawa – o abrazarla… pensaba que después de lo sucedido en casa del moreno no volvería a verla.

-¡¿Yamato?! – la chica entró directo a la habitación del rubio, pero no lo encontró.

-No está Mimi, no lo he visto desde la mañana.

La castaña se llevó una de sus manos a la frente, pensando en donde podría estar su amigo. Repasó todos los lugares a los que iban… si quería encontrarlo antes de medianoche tenía que empezar ya.

Dio media vuelta para salir del departamento, pero Hiroaki la tomó de la muñeca.

-Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo con seriedad.

Ella sonrió.

-En realidad, ud y yo no tenemos nada que conversar – Mimi se mostró serena y eso descolocó al hombre – aunque si quiere sentirse tranquilo, yo nunca diré nada. Somos distintos, épocas distintas ya sabe… ud escucha ACDC yo a Ed Sheeran – le dijo a modo de comparación más que nada – Señor Ishida gracias… a pesar de todo, gracias.

-¿Qué ocurrió contigo? – preguntó asombrado.

-Pasó que me deshice de un peso gigante y que me di cuenta que tengo que decir las cosas que siento, cuando las siento. No antes, no después – lo miró por última vez antes de soltarse – Y ahora pienso en que debería darle una oportunidad a mi mamá…

.

.

Yamato había estado toda la mañana tirado en su cama, no había querido comer.

Solo se levantó para darse una ducha, colocarse lo primero que pilló limpio sobre su cama y salió. Dio vueltas por los parques, pasó por afuera de su preparatoria y pensó que si podía pasar esa pequeña depresión de saberse sin Mimi por el resto de sus días… iría a clases en unas dos semanas más, pero sólo si creía poder.

No lo creyó posible.

 _Soy celoso, soy posesivo_

Eso era él. ¿Por qué estuvo celando y tratando de amarrar a sí a la persona equivocada por tanto tiempo? Tampoco era que se arrepintiese, Taichi había sido una "curiosidad", como habría dicho el moreno, en su camino.

Terminó sentado fumándose un cigarro arriba del domo de cuerdas, a ese donde iba tan seguido con su amiga pelirosa.

-Te voy a extrañar… - suspiró botando el humo del tabaco.

-¿A quién? – preguntó Mimi desde abajo provocando que Yamato girara a ella en medio segundo - ¿A quién vas a extrañar… a Taichi o a mí?

Él sonrió.

-A Taichi… - contestó despreocupado - ya sabes… él es mi novio.

-Eres tan gay – dijo ella subiendo por las cuerdas hasta llegar a su lado - ¿te lo había dicho antes? ¿Qué eres tan gay?

-Hace un par de días no me decías eso al oído – le recordó Yamato torciendo la boca divertido.

-¿Sí?... ¿qué decía?... no lo recuerdo.

El rubio la tomó por la nuca y la acercó a él.

-Más rápido… más fuerte – susurró con voz ronca y sensual.

Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió por completo, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior recordando.

Mimi aprovechó la cercanía para ladear el rostro y así lograr alcanzar su boca. Comenzó como un simple roce, un roce lleno de ternura… como el que se habían dado en la cama días atrás, cuando Yamato le dijo que la quería. El roce cambió cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse, se tornó apasionado cuando sus lenguas entraron al juego y terminó siendo asfixiante cuando se abrazaron con tal fuerza que parecían solo uno.

-¿Te escapaste para venir a darme un último beso chica de cabellos castaños? – preguntó el rubio separándose para pegar sus frentes.

Estaba triste, Mimi podía sentirlo.

-No me voy a ir, Yamato.

-¿No?

-No, no más niña caprichosa – rió – no más multitudes de 3 – dijo refiriéndose a Taichi – y no más él – aquello era en referencia de Hiroaki Ishida – Sólo tú y yo… quiero que me celes y seas posesivo solo conmigo y yo contigo.

-¿No más alcohol, ni marihuana… ni…?

-Bueno, bueno… podemos ir paso a paso… tampoco hay que ir de golpe – rio la castaña.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados por minutos que parecieron segundos para ellos. Mimi se acercaba de vez en vez dándole pequeños y cortos besos en los labios que Yamato respondía con una sonrisa boba.

-No te irás… - dijo él al aire creyendo que al decirlo una vez más sí podría creérselo – no fue nuestro último beso

-No, no es nuestro último beso…

.

.

.

* * *

 **No hay más.**

 **Termino con Mimato… :)**

 **Ando media lerda para los comentarios post fic. Será el sueño… no lo sé**

 **Os quiero, os Adoro**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
